Leave out All the Rest
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Kaitlin Rosco gets her second chance. She has to start over at a new place and new school. Then her past that she left behind, comes back to haunt her and she finds out a few surprises along the way. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter Zero

**A/N: Okay... this story used to be called Never Too Late. I changed a little bit around and re-writing it so that it makes more sense. I hope you like this as well as the others. Enjoy and as always R&R!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT... just my OC's.**

* * *

**--Chapter Zero--**

Kaitlin Rosco woke up in pain and very sore, it was hard for her to move. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. The last thing she remembers was being in the car with her brother, boyfriend, and a bunch of friends to celebrate her boyfriends seventeenth birthday, then everything after that was a blur.

She slowly opened her eyes, saw bright white walls, and heard a constant beeping noise behind her. She realized she was in hospital bed. Her head was pounding and she saw her arm in a white cast. She looked over to her left and saw two cops standing at the door and a guy staring at her.

"You're finally awake." he told her, then grabbed his notebook from his jacket pocket. "Do you know who you are?"

She nodded and said "Yeah... I'm Kaitlin Rosco." she paused. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" she shook her head. "Okay, I'm Detective Andrews and I've been assigned to this case."

"What case?" she asked, then paused to think. "Wait... how long have I been in here?"

"About three weeks."

"Three weeks!" she yelled.

"You've been in a little coma. This is the first time you've gain consciousness, since the accident."

"Accident?" she whispered.

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"When?"

"The night of the accident."

"Oh... I was driving my car. My brother Junior, Jessica, Jeremy, Charlie, Luanne, and my boyfriend Alex were with me."

"You were drinking." he pointed out.

Kaitlin looked him with a blank stare. She knew she couldn't lie. "Yeah, a little... I mean we were celebrating Alex's birthday." Detective Andrews nodded. "Tell me what happened, Detective."

He stood up and said "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you and your friends were in an accident. You were headed down a hill. From what the forensics gathered from the evidence, you were speeding. They determined you driving sixty in a thirty five zone, and went head on into a brick wall." Kaitlin's eyes started to water, as her jaw dropped to the floor. "The only survivors were you and Alex Lewis... you two were the only ones wearing your seat belts."

"What!?" she couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "What happened to my brother? What happened to Junior?"

"He died on impact... just like." he flipped through the pages in his notebook. "Jessica and Jeremy Warren, Luanne Lewis, and Charlie Pope." he looked up at her and saw the tears flowing down her eyes. "And all of their funerals happened in the last two weeks."

"No!" Kaitlin sobbed. "No!" she was shaking her head and crying hysterically.

Detective Andrews had the nurses come in and sedate her and calm her down. Four hours later, she woke up and looked around. She saw the same two cops standing by the door. A few minutes later, one went out of the room. He came back in five minutes later, with Detective Andrews.

He sat down and said "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess." she said, trying to sit up. "Why is there cops in here?"

"There is people who think you're a flight risk, because of the accident. When you get out of here, you have to go to court for your sentencing."

"What?!"

"But you and your lawyer will discuss that."

"I'm going to jail? I'm only fifteen."

"I'm sorry... Kaitlin."

She nodded. "Has anyone came to see me, while I was in my coma?"

"Only two people."

"Who?"

He looked at his notebook and said "A Ethan Harris and a Daniel Kwan."

"So, I take it... _they_ are still friends with me?" she shook her head, then looked back at him. "Now that I'm awake, are they still allowed to visit me?"

"As long as there is two cops present, watching you."

"Okay." she closed her eyes, blinking her tears. "I can't believe this has happened." she looked back at him. "I seriously have to go to jail?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

He shook his head. "That's up to the judge." she nodded, then there was a knock at the door. Detective Andrews got up to answer it. "Come in."

Kaitlin looked up, then smiled. "Hey... Dan."

"I'll be right back." Detective Andrews said, then looked at the two cops. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She's not going to escape, so you two can stand guard outside the door." they nodded, then all three of them walked out of the room.

Daniel turned his attention to Kaitlin and said "How are you holding up?"

"I really don't know. The detective told me earlier about what had happened and I just can't believe it." Daniel grabbed her hand and gave her an assuring smile. "So, what's been going on while I was out?"

"Not a whole lot. Just the funerals."

"Did you go to any of them?"

"I went to Luanne's and Junior's, but I didn't go to Jessica's and Jeremy's or Charlie's."

"Why not?"

"Claudia was on a rampage and since you're my best friend, I wasn't welcome there."

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"No, it's okay, I mean... she's their mom and she's hurting. I get that, but just because of what happened isn't going to make me stop being your best friend." he paused, for ten seconds. "Kaitlin, I'm going to be honest with you... " he said her first name and she knew he was being serious. "What you did was stupid and reckless. You knew you shouldn't have been driving, even when I told you not to go. I know how stubborn you can be, but that time you should have listened to me."

Tears were falling from her cheeks. "I know... I'm so sorry." he pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I didn't mean to."

"I know... it was an accident." he back up and wiped her tears with this thumbs. "It was an accident." he repeated, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, then a few minutes later, she calmed down. "Okay, so why didn't you go to Charlie's?"

He sat back in his seat. "Nobody knows where he was buried."

"Oh."

Daniel looked down and said "So, you're gonna go to jail?"

"That's what the detective told me."

He looked back up at her. "I'll make sure I come visit you."

"You better... because you and Ethan are probably the only friends I have right now."

"Well, regardless what happens, Katie... I love you. So you don't have to worry if we're friends or not, because we always will be."

She smiled. "I love you too, Daniel."

Five minutes later, Detective Andrews came back inside the room. Daniel stood up and gave Kailtin a hug. "I'll see you when you go to court."

She nodded and said "Okay." he kissed Kaitlin on her forehead, then let go of her. "Bye, Daniel."

"Bye, Katie." then Daniel walked out of the room.

Detective Andrews sat down and said "Tomorrow morning is your hearing for sentencing."

"So soon?"

He nodded and said "Yep at nine am."

"Can you do me a favor? Can you call Daniel and tell him? He said that he'd be there."

"I will, because you'll need all the support you can get." he took out his notepad. "Write his number for me." he gave her a pen, then she wrote the number down, he put the notebook back into his jacket pocket. "Okay, after I leave here, I'll give him a call."

"Thank you." she smiled looking down. She didn't know about Ethan being there, but she wanted Daniel there more than anything. Even though, Daniel is a little bit older than her, both of them are best friends and have been best friends since she was ten. Daniel and his family lived in the house next door and he was six years older than her, and they have been best friends ever since so far.

**A/N: I would like to point out and say that this is an AU story. I don't exactly know the while process of sentencing and the whole court thing. I know it can take way longer for the process, but I'm going to cut it short and just get to it. Because this story would take so much longer. And I wanted Daniel's character to look the way he looks, because Sung Kang is so effin hot.**


	2. Chapter One

**--Chapter One--**

Kaitlin's lawyer, Marty Fritz, came to her hospital room at seven the next morning. They went over her case and he explained to her what can or will happen. Then Kaitlin had Ethan's little sister, Monica get her a nice outfit from her house, for her sentence hearing. Once she was released from the hospital, Detective Andrews and the two cops took her straight to the courthouse. She walked into the courtroom wearing black slacks, a nice blue button up shirt, high heels, and hand cuffs.

Before she sat down, she noticed that the only people on her side was Daniel, Ethan, and Monica. Everyone else that was against her, was on the other side of the room. Daniel and Ethan smiled at her, then she sat down in her seat next to Marty. She looked around again, then saw Jeremy and Jessica's mom death glaring her. She looked away to see if her dad was there, but he wasn't.

Five minutes later, the Judge walked in and Kaitlin heard. "All rise." everyone stood to their feet. "The honorable Judge Ross Hendrix is approaching the bench."

"Thank you, Bill." Judge Hendrix walked to his seat and sat down. "You all may be seated." everyone sat down, while he looked through a file. "This is case number 782291113. We're here today for a Miss Kaitlin Rosco's sentencing." he looked right at Kaitlin. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I've gone over everything and you being at fault, but also at the age of fifteen and a half, I'll cut you a little break. I'm sentencing you to The Massachusetts Woman's Prison for five to seven years." there were a few loud gasps in the room. "You can be up for parole in three years and your license or permit will be suspended until the age of twenty one." he hit the gavel to the desk. "Court is adjourned." he stood up, then everyone else stood up too.

Kailtin, Marty, Daniel, and Ethan were all in shock, as well as everyone else in that courtroom. Kaitlin and Marty honestly thought that she would be in there longer than five to seven years. Fifteen to thirty maybe. She turned to Marty and said "So, what happens now?"

"They take you to prison."

Kaitlin felt a tapping on her arm, she turned around, and saw Daniel with his arms open. She gave him a hug and he whispered. "Everything will be okay. You'll be out before you know it."

"I hope so."

"Come on, Miss Rosco." one of the guards said, pulling at her arm.

Daniel gave Kaitlin a kiss, then said "I'll come visit soon."

She nodded, then followed the guard to a holding cell, until they're ready to transport her. An hour later, they made her change into her orange prison jumpsuit, then escorted her to the bus. She got in and they strapped her to the cuffs on the bus, then drove straight to the women's prison. When she got there, a female detention officer named: Dawson, made Kaitlin strip naked so she could fully check her. After she was done, Kaitlin put her jump suit back on, then Dawson gave her a pillow, thin blanket, and a few other items she was allowed to have and escorted Kaitlin to her cell.

Kaitlin saw two detention officers walk up to them. The brunette guy said "Hey Dawson... who's the fresh meat?"

"Kaitlin Rosco."

He nodded as he looked at her up and down. "Okay... Kaitlin, I'm Detention Officer Moore." he pointed to the blonde next to him. "And this is D.O. Swanson." he pointed to another guard across the way. "And over there, is D.O. Medina." Kaitlin thought Swanson looked cute, but she didn't like the way that Moore was looking at her, it was making her very uncomfortable.

Dawson rolled her eyes and said "Move... she needs to get into her cell." Moore smirked at her, then Kaitlin and Dawson walked away. They walked up to the second level. Dawson opened it up. "Get in."

She nodded and did what she was told. Dawson shut the door and walked away. Kaitlin was looking around, amazed at how small the cell was. Then as she looked foward, she saw a blonde woman, staring at her.

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Kaitlin."

"Kaitlin what?"

"Oh... it's Kaitlin Rosco."

The woman nodded and said "I'm Rachel. How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen, in like four months."

"Shut up! No fuckin' way." Kaitin nodded. "Holy shit... how did you end up in here?"

"On my boyfriends birthday, me and a bunch of friends went out celebrating. We were drinking and I was driving the car. Well, I lost control of the wheel, hitting head on into a brick wall, going sixty. There was seven of us and the only survivors were me and my boyfriend." Rachel's jaw dropped. "We were the only ones wearing seat belts."

"Are you fuckin' serious?"

Kaitlin nodded and said "Yeah."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but listen." Rachel got closer to her. "You don't belong here... in a place like this, but me I'll be in here for another forty years. You have your whole life ahead of you and in here is not where you should be. Since we're... roomates, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. So that way, hopefully you can get out of this hell hole sooner. I'm sure what you did makes you feel terrible, but this is not a place for teenagers."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"If someone has any problems with you, just let me know."

"Okay... thank you."

"No problem. I've had so many teenagers come through here and they didn't belong, so I made sure they got out sooner, and they never came back."

"I see."

"And I do not want to see you here again." Kaitlin nodded. "So... I got your back and I'm sure my friends will too."

"Who?"

"There's Lucy, Rhiannon, and Roxanne. They feel the same way and we help you kids get the hell out of here." Rachel looked at the stuff in her hands. "Do you want to put your things down? You can have the top bunk."

Kaitlin put them on the bed and said "Thanks."

There was a loud beep, then the cell door opened. Kaitlin gave Rachel a questioning look and Rachel said "Oh, that means we can come out. Play cards or whatever."

"Oh." Kaitlin nodded.

"Come on." then she followed Rachel to a table, where three women were playing cards. "Ladies."

"Sup, Rach..." one of them said, not looking away from her cards.

"This is the newbie... Kaitlin, she's fifteen."

"Fifteen!" one of them yelled.

"Kaitlin." Rachel pointed one by one. "This is Roxanne, Rhiannon, and that's Lucy."

"Hey." was all Kaitlin said.

"You're fifteen?" asked Roxanne, and Kaitlin nodded. "What the hell did you do to end up here?"

"I was driving."

"Wait... you have a license at fifteen?" asked Lucy.

"A permit and I'm fifteen and a half, but I was in the car with a licensed driver." all of them nodded. "Me and six other people were celebrating and drinking. I lost control of the wheel and hit head on into a brick wall. Only two of us survived."

"Wow." said Rhiannon.

"I told Kaitlin, that we got her back, and making sure she gets out of here as soon as possible."

Roxanne looked at her and said "Honey, you don't need to be here." Kaitlin nodded.

Out of the corner on Rachel's eye, she seen Moore headed towards them. She rolled her eyes and whispered to Kaitlin. "Keep your guard up, don't let him know you're weak."

Then seconds later, Moore walked up, and said "Hello ladies... how are Massachusetts finest criminals?"

Lucy gave him a fake smile and Rhiannon said "We're great."

He looked over at Kaitlin and said "You... come with me." she did as she was told, then followed him. "I read your file and personally, I would have made you rot in here, your whole life." they walked into a room and shoved Kaitlin into the wall. "I love fuck ups like you." he started touching her all over and smelling her hair. "I'll make sure, you stay in here with me."

Kaitlin was not going to show her fear, she just stayed as calm as she could. Then she jumped a little five minutes later, when the door opened. She looked over and gave a 'help me' look to Swanson.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he said, not looking away from Kaitlin.

Swanson rolled his eyes and said "The Warden wants to see you, John."

Moore touched Kaitlin one last time, smirked, and whispered in her ear "I'll see you soon." then he walked out and shut the door.

Swanson walked up to her. He touched her on her shoulder and she flinched. "Are you okay?" she looked up at him with sad eyes and shook her head. "Look, don't worry about John, he's an asshole. If you want, I'll have my shift switched over so I can watch over you."

She looked up at him and said "Why are you helping me? I don't deserve any of it. I killed my brother and my friends... I don't deserve to live anymore."

"Because... just like Rachel, I believe you don't belong in here either. I help them, help all the teenagers to get out of here. But nobody knows I help, like any of the guards." she nodded. "And I'm sure what you did, you feel like you shouldn't live, but you are."

"Okay."

"Don't let John know you're scared or broken, that will only make it worse."

She nodded and said "Okay." after she composed herself five minutes later, she grabbed Swanson's hand. "Thank you."

He looked down at his hand, then at her. He smiled and said "You're welcome." she let go, then he opened the door. "Come on." Kaitlin walked out and went into her cell to lay down on her bunk. This was an experience she was not going to enjoy.


	3. Chapter Two

**--Chapter Two--**

Two years later, Kaitlin was released from prison on good behavior. Plus with the help of her cell mates and Swanson, they made sure she didn't get into trouble and be in there longer than she had to. During her stay, Daniel visited her at least once or twice a month.

She was waiting for one of the guards to give her all of her personal effects. A few minutes later, she walked towards the gate to exit. When the gates opened, she saw Daniel waiting there for her with a big smile on his face. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He twirled her around and held her tight.

"You have freedom!" he yelled.

She laughed and said "Finally!"

Five minutes later, he put her down, and said "Come on."

She followed him to his car and Ethan got out and gave her a hug. "Damn... girl, I missed you."

"I missed you too, E." she let go of him. "Let's get out of here, I call shotgun." all three of them got into the car and Daniel drove off.

"So... how was it in there?" asked Ethan.

She turned around in her seat and said "Well, it was different."

"Were you somebody's bitch?" Ethan joked.

"No." she bit her lip. "I, uh... made some friends and they kept me away from all of that." she glanced at Daniel and saw him giving her a funny look.

"Who are they? Were they cool?"

"Yeah." she looked back at Ethan. "My cell mate was Rachel, then there was Lucy, Rhiannon, and Roxanne."

"Cool." Ethan nodded.

"And Officer Swanson was cool."

"So, what are you going to do now that you're out?"

"Try and finish school." she paused. "Try to have some things go back to normal."

"Hey, Dan... can you drop me off at my moms?"

"Sure... E." he nodded, then headed towards Ethan's parents house.

Two hours later, Daniel pulled up, and Ethan said "It's good to have you home, Kat."

"I'm so glad to be home."

"Thanks, Dan." Daniel gave him a thumbs up, then Ethan looked back at Kaitlin. "Kat, I'll call you later."

"Okay." she paused. "Tell Monica I said hi."

"All right... bye, guys." then Ethan got out of the car and went inside the house, as Daniel drove off.

Five minutes later, he pulled into a gas station and turned off the car. "Kaitlin." he sighed, as she snapped her head towards him. "I have something to tell you."

She noticed that he couldn't even look at her, he was looking down. "What is it, Dan?"

He kept silent for two minutes, then he finally spoke. "I have to go away." Kaitlin opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "I know that this was supposed to be your homecoming, but in a few hours I have to get on a plane and go to Tokyo."

"What? Why?"

"My father wants me to expand the family business there, Korea, and London."

"You're leaving me? Daniel, I just got out."

He finally looked over at her, she saw his eyes a little watery. "I'm sorry, Katie."

She nodded, then looked away. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do... you don't want to disappoint _Daddy_." Daniel groaned. "Fine... I guess, while I'm at home, I have to fend for myself." she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "So go ahead and leave me."

Daniel just nodded, then started the car, and headed to Kaitlin's dad's house. She didn't say nothing the whole way there, she just stared out the window. When Daniel pulled up in the front, Kaitlin got out of the car and walked in the house without saying another word to Daniel. He watched her go inside and shook his head. He didn't want to leave her, because he knew she wasn't going to be safe at home, but he didn't have a choice. A minute later, he finally drove off to the airport.

Kaitlin looked around the house, searching for her dad. "Dad?" then a few minutes later, she found him in her room. "Um... Dad?"

He snapped his head up at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She winced at him. "I thought Ethan told you that I was getting out today."

He nodded and said "Yes, he did."

"What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Packing... you're not staying here."

"What?"

"You're going to finish school somewhere else."

"Why?"

He reached over and back handed her in the face. "Don't question me. Just wait out in the car."

She nodded, then went to the garage and got in his car. She was having a crappy first day home so far. First Daniel leaves and now her dad is kicking her out. She wishes she could stay with her mother, but that was going to be impossible. Leslie Rosco has been in the Boston Psychiatric Hospital ever since Kaitlin was thirteen and that's when the beatings started happening from her dad, Ben. Plus that's when she started cutting herself. Ben blames Kaitlin for her mother going crazy and ending up in the mental hospital.

Also, he was beyond furious that Junior died in that car accident and she didn't. He hates her and he's told her plenty of times that he wishes it was her laying dead in the gutter, not his baby boy. After Ben packed her things, he put all of it in the car, got in, and drove off. She noticed he got on the freeway and headed north.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but got no answer. Seconds later, she got another back hand to her cheek. She held it in pain, trying not to cry, as she tasted blood in her mouth.

"I'm only going to tell you this once... if I see you come back here, I promise you that you _will_ be in a coffin right next to Junior." she nodded. "I'm taking you away from me to this other school, that has dorms. Everything has been set up for you and now all you need to do is move in." she nodded again. "Now, I'm going to live my life daughter-free. You were never my daughter, because I have no daughter. You are dead to me." she looked out the window, silently crying. "And don't you _ever_ call me 'dad' again."

Two hours later, the car came to a stop. Ben reached in the glove box and pulled out a big envelope. He dropped it in her lap and said "In here, is your information, your dorm room keys, and you have a few bank cards with your college fund. You can do whatever you want with it, I really don't care." she nodded. "Get the fuck out of my car." she grabbed the envelope and got out, as Ben grabbed her stuff and throwing it all on the sidewalk. "Goodbye and have a nice life." then he got in the car and drove off as Kaitlin stood there crying.

After a while, Kaitlin managed to get her things up to the second floor. As she was standing in front of her door, fishing for the key in the envelope, she realized it wasn't there, and started to panic. Seconds later, a guy walked up to her, jingling the keys in his hands.

"Did you drop these?" he asked.

She looked up at him. He was tall, blonde, and he had the prettiest blue eyes she's ever seen. She quickly looked away and said "Yes... thank you."

He noticed that her cheek was swollen. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just got in a fight with my friend." she lied and he knew it. He saw and heard what happened, when she got dropped off. He seen her crying outside.

"I'm Reid." he held out his hand.

She shook it and said "Kaitlin." she let go and looked down.

"Let me help you with your things." he offered. She nodded, then opened the door.

She walked inside the room and looked around. She saw there was a full size bed, a night stand, two dressers, a desk, and a bathroom. "Wow... this is cute."

"Hey... were you planning on going into town or something?" he asked, putting her things on the bed.

"For what?"

"Well, unless you want to sleep on this bare bed with no pillows and sheets or take a shower with no towels."

"Oh... right."

"Come on, we'll go into town and buy all the stuff you need." she went into the envelope and grabbed her bank cards, then followed Reid outside.

They got into a big black hummer and Reid drove off. Kaitlin sat there thinking if she should trust the guy she just met. But as far as she knew, Reid was more trusting than her dad ever was. So she relaxed and enjoyed the ride with her friend, Reid- her only friend.


	4. Chapter Three

**--Chapter Three--**

On the way to the store that Reid was taking Kaitlin to, she was trying to think about the events that lead to the car accident. While she was in prison, she blocked it out to keep her guard up because of Detention Officer Moore was always messing with her. But it was all coming back to her. She remembered everything up until she crashed into a brick wall, then woke up in the hospital. She held back the tears thinking about how many people she ended up killing, because of one bad decision. She snapped out of her thoughts when Reid spoke.

"So... where you from?"

"Boston. What about you?"

"Born and raised here in Ipswich."

_"Ipswich?"_ she thought to herself. Her dad didn't exactly tell her where he was taking her. She nodded and said "Oh."

"What brought you to this little town?"

"My dad kind of made me."

"Do you have any family here?"

"Nope." she looked out the window. "I have no family here."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, how old are you?"

She looked back at him. "I'll be eighteen in March."

He heard the sadness in her voice, then said "We'll have to celebrate and mine is in January." he paused. "So, since you'll be going to Spencer, do you know what classes you have?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, then you'll probably find out on Monday."

A few minutes later, there was an undercover cop car flashing lights at Reid to pull over. He groaned then parked the car to the side of the road. Reid looked in the rear viewed mirror, watching the cop walk up to the drivers side door.

"Hello, Garwin... driving Tyler's Hummer again?"

He let out a breath of relief, tapped Kaitlin on her leg, and said "It's okay... I know him." Reid turned his attention to the cop. "You know... I like his vehicle more than mine, Detective. More leg room."

"Who's your lady friend?"

Kaitlin snapped her head up. She recongnized the voice and looked at the cop as he took off his sunglasses. Before Reid said anything, she cut him off. "Oh my God! Uncle Jack?"

He got a better look at her and said "Kaitlin? What are you doing here?" Reid was confused.

She got out of the car to give him a hug. "Um... Dad kicked me out of the house."

They broke from the hug as Reid got out and leaned against the car door. Jack was looking at her and said "What happened to your face?"

"Oh... me and my friend got into a fight. It's no big deal." she looked away, then Reid and Jack exchanged looks to each other. Reid just shrugged his shoulders.

"When did Ben kick you out of the house?"

"Today... I got back from." she paused to think. "My, uh... vacation and he kicked me out."

"What about Junior?"

"Um... he's not there either." she looked down, hiding the guilty look on her face. Reid could tell there was something going on with her.

"Oh." Jack started. "Well, me and Ben don't talk. We avoid each other like the plague, ever since your mother went into... the hospital. So I have no idea what he's doing or how he's doing. We're basically strangers." he looked over at Reid. "So, Garwin, where are you taking my... niece?"

"We were headed to the store, so she could get some things for her dorm room and for school."

"Okay." Jack gave Kaitlin a hug. "It was good seeing you again. If you need me, Reid has my number." she nodded into his chest. "I'll see you later."

She let go and smiled. "Okay, bye... Uncle Jack." she said, before getting in the Hummer.

Jack pointed his finger in Reid's face. "You... take care of my niece, Garwin."

"She's in good hands, Detective." Jack chuckled, then got in his car and drove off. Reid got back in the drivers seat and drove off as well. "I thought you had no family here?"

"I didn't even know he was here. I haven't seen him since I was twelve and like he said, him and my dad avoided each other like the plague, which is true because I had no clue what happened to my Uncle Jack."

"Oh." he nodded. "Out of all the cops in this town, he's more laid back. Plus he's my dad's best friend."

"That's cool. So if you get into trouble, he lets you off the hook?"

"Pretty much... me, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue."

"Who are they?"

"You'll meet them soon. My best friends since the womb, but they're more like my brothers."

"That's cool." she nodded.

Five minutes later, Reid pulled into a Walmart, and parked the Hummer. They got out and walked in. Reid grabbed a cart. "Get anything you want... on me."

"Are you sure? I have money."

"Yeah." he nodded. "If there's anything you need or want... it's yours." he lifted up her head with his two fingers to look into her eyes. "Don't worry about the price, okay?"

She smiled and said "Okay."

-Meanwhile-

Jack was at the police station, in his office. He was feeling something in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right with Kaitlin, because of the way she sounded. Broken and sad. He got on his computer and started typing away. He typed in _"Benjamin Oliver Rosco SR."_

He saw that he had a clean record, except for a few unpaid parking tickets. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a link that said _"Kaitlin Jade Rosco."_ he clicked it, then his jaw dropped to the floor as he read her whole police file.

_"In 2006, Kaitlin was involved in a major car accident, while under the influence of alcohol. She lost control of the wheel, smashing head on into a brick wall, going down a hill at 60mph. Killing five out of the seven passengers. Luanne Lewis- age 15, Charlie Pope- age 13, Jessica Warren- age 14, Jeremy Warren- age 17, and Benjamin Rosco JR- age 17. The only survivors were Kaitlin Rosco- age 15 and Alex Lewis- age 17, they were the only passengers wearing seat belts."_

"Oh my God... Junior died?" Jack whispered to himself, but overall, he was in complete shock. He had no idea what was going on. He heard about that accident, when it happened, but he never knew who was involved in it.

_"J__udge Ross Hendrix sentenced Kaitlin Rosco to The Massachusetts Woman's Prison for five to seven years and she would be up for parole in three years and Kaitlin's license will be suspended until the age of twenty one."_

Jack couldn't believe what he was reading.

_"November 8, 2008- Kaitlin Jade Rosco, age 17, was released from The Massachusetts Women Prison today at eight o'clock in the morning for good behavior."_

After he was done reading the file, he pushed the button on his phone for the intercom. "Janice?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come here for a moment?"

"I'll be right there." Jack waited, then seconds later, she walked in his office. "Yes, Jack?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor... this is the mother of all favors."

"Sure, anything."

"I need you to look into all the Boston newspapers for a car accident that involved seven people. Can you do that for me?"

Janice nodded and said "How far back do you want me to search?"

Jack looked at the computer screen, then looked back at her. "Check from the beginning of January two thousand six."

"Okay... I'll get right on it." she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Janice." he said, then she walked out. He picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Reid..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Kaitlin that I'm on the phone with you... just answer yes or no."

"Okay."

"I need you to keep an eye on Kaitlin. Watch her like a hawk and don't let her out of your sight."

"Um... sure, Mom. Can I ask why?"

Jack laughed and said "Good cover... anyway, I'm going to find out what's been going on with her, but I need you to watch her just in case."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know, but you can never be too careful. Listen, Kaitlin means a lot to me, so I'm trusting you to keep her safe."

"I will... I promise."

"I'll talk to you later."

Reid chuckled and said "Okay... bye Mom." then he hung up his phone. He looked at Kaitlin. "My mom... she likes to worry." he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh." she nodded.

Reid and Kaitlin were shopping in there for over two hours. Thanks to Reid, she got everything she wanted or needed, and then some. Plus she got her a brand new cell phone. Reid also got some things for him as well. After everything was paid for, they loaded up the Hummer, and headed back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter Four

**--Chapter Four--**

It took Reid and Kaitlin three trips, bringing all the stuff up to her room that Reid bought for her. As Kaitlin was making her bed, she said "Thank you so much, Reid. I really appreciate it... but I'm gonna pay you back."

"No need. It's fine, Kaitlin. All of this was my treat, so don't worry about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." she nodded.

Reid grabbed on of her pillows, putting the pillow case on it, and said "Do you want to relax and watch some movies, tonight?"

"Where?"

"Either up in my room... wait, Tyler will be there." he scratched his head. "How 'bout we go to my parents?"

She nodded and said "Sure."

After Reid was done putting pillow cases on all four pillows, he plopped on her bed, while Kaitlin was fixing her bathroom. He sent a text to Jack. _"I'm taking Kaitlin to my parents house to watch some movies."_

_"Okay. Don't be trying any funny business. I know how you are."_

_"What? I'm hurt... I'm not that bad. LOL."_

_"Who are you kidding? You'll pounce on anything with tits and ass."_

_"Well, for your information, I wasn't going to... but I will keep her safe."_

_"Please, she means everything to me."_

_"Ok. Did you find out anything?"_

_"Still looking."_

_"Okay, I'll let you get back to your detective duties."_

_"Funny, Garwin... bye."_ then Reid put his phone back in his pocket.

Reid chuckled, shaking his head, and said "Hey... Kaitlin?"

"Yeah?!" she yelled from the bathroom.

"What's your favorite movies?"

She walked out and said "I have lots."

"Could you possibly narrow it down?"

"Let me think."

"While you're thinking... I'll tell you mine."

"What is it?"

"Scarface."

She looked down and said "That was my brother's favorite too."

Reid raised his eyebrow and said "What do you mean... was?"

"It's nothing." she paused, looking away. "But I'd have to say... my favorite movie of all time is." she paused to think some more. "Knocked Up." Reid started to laugh. "What? It's a good movie and I love it."

He nodded and said "Okay, that's cool."

"I like all sorts of movies. I can't just pick one." she started to think again. "I like funny movies, scary movies, action, and some chick flicks. I'm not picky."

"What chick flicks do you like?" he asked her.

"Um... The Notebook, 13 Going on 30, Titanic, and Just Like Heaven. But there are so many."

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but I like a few chick flicks too."

"Oh yeah?" she gave him a weird look, then he nodded. "Which ones?"

"The Notebook, 27 Dresses, A Walk to Remember, and Just Like Heaven."

"Really?"

He nodded and said "Yeah... my mom would make me watch them with her."

"Wow, Reid... I just can't see you as the 'chick flick' type."

"I know, but like I said... don't tell anyone." he paused. "I'll tell you what, you will pick out a movie and it will just be _ours_."

She smiled and said "Okay... but I'm picking two."

"Okay." he paused. "So, should we head over to my parents? They're having dinner and the guys are coming over."

"Yeah... let me change first." Kaitlin went into her suitcase, grabbing some clothes, and went into her bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out wearing jeans and a long sleeved navy blue shirt. She looked inside her duffle bag and saw her navy blue Chucks, so she put them on.

"Ready?" Reid asked, as he stood up.

"Yeah." then she grabbed her backpack she just bought and stuffed her laptop in there, that her dad packed for her. She put her keys in her pocket, and they walked out of her room, out of the building, into the Hummer, and Reid drove off. "So, Uncle Jack said something about this being Tyler's Hummer?"

"Yeah... he has my Dodge Challenger. I just feel more comfortable driving this."

"Oh."

"Do you have a car?"

_"No... I crashed it into a wall a few years ago."_ she thought to herself, but looked at Reid and said "No."

"What type of car do you want? Or would want in the near future?"

"Um... I like the Dodge Chargers and Challengers. The old school Mustangs and the brand new ones. I like Camero's too." she paused. "But what I really want is a 1969 or 1970 Dodge Charger."

"That's cool." he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll never get one in my lifetime... cars like that are hard to find." ten minutes later, Reid pulled up to and Kaitlin saw how big it was. "You live in a mansion?"

"Actually... my parents do." he took the key out of the ignition. "Come on." they got out and walked inside.

Kaitlin saw an old guy walk up to them and said "Hello, Mr. Reid."

"Hey, Al... how are you?"

"Fantastic."

Reid nodded and said "Al, I would like you to meet an awesome friend of mine. This is Kaitlin, she also Jack's niece. Kaitlin, this is our wonderful butler, Alfred."

"How are you, Miss Kaitlin?"

"I'm doing good... it's nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." he smiled at her, then he turned his attention to Reid. "Your parents are out of town on business, they won't be back until Wednesday."

"I thought they were supposed to be here."

Alfred shook his head. "They were, but something came up unexpectedly."

"Oh... okay, well they guys will be here in a little bit."

Alfred smiled. "Dinner is at seven."

"Thanks, Al." Reid grabbed Kaitlin's hand. "Come on." then she followed him upstairs.

She walked im and her jaw dropped, then said "Wow... this room is ten times bigger than mine at the dorms."

"A little." he sat down on his couch. "Hey, we're going to crash here tonight." Kaitlin cringed when Reid said crash, then Reid gave her a funny look. "So, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."

"All right." she sat down next to him. "Reid, why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it." she looked down. "I don't deserve anything."

He scooted closer to her, lifted up his face with his two fingers, and said "When I met you, I got this really good vibe from you and even though we just met and you being Jack's niece... that's awesome. I just want to get to know you."

"Really?"

He nodded and said "In the short time that I've spent with you, has been fun and I want to be arond you all the time."

She smiled. "Okay... so how long have you known Uncle Jack?"

"Um." he started to think. "About seven to ten years."

"Cool... It sucks that I haven't seen him since I was twelve and it sucks that him and my dad don't get along."

"Yeah, that's sad." he nodded.

"So, what's going to be _our_ movie?" she said, changing the subject.

"I'm glad you asked... follow me." they stood up from the couch over to his DVD collection. "Go ahead and pick."

She nodded, then started looking. She looked through his whole collection for five minutes, then said "I got them."

"Okay... what are they?"

"Well, I picked three... Dirty Dancing, Monster Squad, and Ferris Bueller's Day Off."

He laughed and said "Wow... those are random choices."

"I know." she smiled.

He nodded and said "They're perfect."


	6. Chapter Five

**--Chapter Five--**

A few hours later, the guys came over. They walked in as Reid and Kaitlin was walking down the stairs.

"Welcome to Casa de la Garwin." Reid shouted, making Kaitlin laugh and the guys roll their eyes, then reached the bottom step. "Guys, I would like you to meet, Kaitlin. She's Jack's niece and she'll be going to Spencer. Kaitlin, this is the guys." he pointed one by one. "Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler."

"Hello." she said, with a nervous wave, then saw the weird way Pogue was looking at her.

"Hi." they all said, in unison.

"Where you from, Kaitlin?" asked Caleb.

"Boston." she said, looking away.

Pogue pointed to his lip, referring to Kaitlin's lip and Reid shook his head at the guys, then said "Okay... Al, is making dinner and it will be ready soon."

Caleb nodded and said "So, in the mean time... we play video games."

"Cal, I like the way you think." Reid turned around, grabbed Kaitlin's hand, and headed upstairs. "Come on." then they followed them into his room. Kaitlin sat down on the couch as the guys were getting the video game ready. "I'm going to kick all of your asses." Reid laughed.

"Bring it on." teased Pogue.

Then as Reid sat down, he happened to glance down at Kaitlin's arm and saw scars on her wrist. He raised his eyebrow, then quickly looked at the TV. A few minutes later, Reid saw out of his peripheral, that Kaitlin looked if anyone was looking at her, then she pulled her sleeve down to cover her wrist.

"So." she started. "What game are you playing?"

"Madden Football." said Tyler.

"Cool... I love football."

"But you're a girl." said Pogue.

"So... what girls can't like football? I've always loved football for as long as I can remember."

"Okay, then who's your favorite team?"

She looked at Pogue and said "Everyone makes fun of me, but my team is the Dallas Cowboys."

"Boo!" he teased. "They suck."

She laughed and said "See."

"Hey, I think they'll do better this year."

"Yeah, Ty... they'll do way better since they got rid of T.O." said Reid.

"Hey!" Kaitlin shouted. "I happen to like T.O."

"Where did he get traded to?" asked Caleb.

"To Buffalo." she sighed.

"The only time they were good, was when Aikman, Smith, Irving, and Deion Sanders were winning superbowls." said Reid.

Kaitlin nodded and said "Yeah, they were awesome then." Reid laughed, then nudged Kaitlin's arm, making her laugh.

A little bit later, Alfred opened the door and said "Dinner is ready."

"Thanks, Al." Reid started. "We'll be there in a second."

"Okay." Alfred nodded, then went back downstairs.

After Reid scored, he jumped up and yelled "Touchdown!" he set the controller on the coffee table. "Okay... now we can go eat." he looked down at Kaitlin on the couch. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Come on." he said, grabbing her hand, pulling Kaitlin on her feet. "Al... is a phenomenal cook." she giggled, then all five of them walked downstairs into the kitchen. Seconds later, Alfred walked in with the food setting it on the table as everyone sat down.

Kaitlin looked at all the food and was greatful she was out of that hell hole. "Everything looks so good."

Reid chuckled. "Well, Kaitlin, I hope you like t-bone steak."

She felt her mouth water. She hasn't had real food in a long time. "Yes. I do." she nodded.

Reid fixed up her plate with t-bone steak, mashed potatoes, corn, and salad. He set the plate in front of her. "Enjoy." then he looked over at Alfred. "And thanks, Al."

"No problem. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Reid nodded, then Alfred walked out of the kitchen as the rest of the guys were serving themselves.

"Reid." Caleb started. "I thought your parents were supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, well, so did I." he paused. "Al told me, they won't be back till Wednesday."

"Whoo-Hoo! Party at Reid's!" Tyler yelled in excitement.

"Yes... there will be a party." Reid smirked, then looked over at Kaitlin. "Are you up for partying tomorrow night?"

"I don't know... we'll see." she said, then he nodded.

After dinner was over, the guys and Kaitlin were outside on the porch. Reid was standing behind the bar making drinks. "Would you like a drink, Kaitlin?"

"Um... no thanks."

"You sure? I can make a mean Cherry Lifesaver... it tastes like candy."

She shook her head and said "Can I just have a water?"

Reid nodded, then pulled out a bottled water. "Here."

She took it and said "Thanks."

As the night went on, Kaitlin found herself out on the docks, dangling her feet in the water. She was silently crying, thinking about what happened before the accident.

-Flashback-

_Kaitlin, Junior, Alex, Luanne, Charlie, Jeremy, and Jessica were sitting in Kaitlin's mother's old car. They were drinking beer and vodka, while they were thinking about what to do._

_"Come on, Alex! It's your birthday. We have to go party!" Kaitlin yelled in excitement. "How 'bout we go and crash someone else's party and take over." Kaitlin was more drunk than she should have been and in no shape to drive._

_"Can we sober up first?"_

_She looked at Alex incredulously. "You sound just like Danny... don't ruin my buzz."_

_"But you can't drive."_

_"Yes... I can." she giggled. "I can drive with my eyes closed."_

_"Hey, Kaitlin?"_

_She looked in her rear viewed mirror and said "What's up, Jess?"_

_"Can you drop me off at my moms? I'm not feeling good."_

_"Sure." then Kaitlin took another swig of the bottle. Alex took it away as she was chugging. "Babe... what are you doing?"_

_"Look... take Jessica home, then we can go have fun."_

_"Listen to him, Sis."_

_"Shut up, Junior!" Kaitlin kind of yelled. "Nobody asked you to come, but I'm sure daddy doesn't want his golden boy hanging out with me." Junior just groaned and rolled his eyes._

_"Kaitlin, couldn't you supply us with a bigger car?" asked Luanne. "We're all sitting on top of each other, while you and my ass of a brother got the front seat. I'm your best friend, so I'm entitled to have shot gun."_

_"Kaitlin is my girlfriend... and so boyfriends get first dibs." Alex said, with a laugh._

_"Bullshit... I was her best friend way before you were even interested in her."_

_Kaitlin looked at Alex and said "Is that true?"_

_"What? No." Alex shook his head. "Lu... you and I both know, that I have always been in love with Kaitlin ever since I was in the fifth grade."_

_"Well, me and her have been friends since preschool." _

_"Really?" Kaitlin scooted closer to Alex. "You've been in love with me that long?"_

_He nodded. "Yes... and now, nothing will ever break us apart." he looked into her eyes. "I want to be with you forever."_

_"Awe... Alex. I love you." Kaitlin smiled._

_"I love you too." he said, then they kissed._

_A minute later, Luanne groaned and said "Are you two going to be sucking face with each other or are we going to find another car?"_

_Kaitlin laughed. "Lu, you're right. We'll go searching for a bigger car and party! And Lu, I promise you can have the front seat."_

_"Haha... Alex." Luanne teased, he just rolled his eyes at her._

_"Okay, that sounds like a plan... now, let's go!" yelled Jeremy._

_"Hey... Charlie?" Kaitlin said, in a sing-song voice._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you want to hang with us or hang out with Jess?"_

_He looked at Jessica and said "I'll just hang out with you guys."_

_"Sweet!" Kaitlin started the car and drove off. "Let's get this party started."_

_While they were on the road, Kaitlin wasn't paying attention. Alex would try and grab the wheel to straighten it, but Kaitlin would smack his hand away. Then they'd start yelling at each other. As Kaitlin turned the corner to go down the hill, she sped up instead of slowing down, then lost control of the wheel because of slippery roads. When she tried to hit the break, it was too late. She slammed the car, head on into a brick wall at the bottom of the hill, and everything went black._

-End of Flashback-

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps walking up to her. She looked to see who it was and smiled. She wiped her tears away and said "Hey, Reid."

He sat down next to her. "The guys took off, they had things to do. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what are you doing out here, all by your lonesome?"

"Just thinking."

"I'm a good listener."

"Reid, you don't want to hear my problems."

"Sure I do... what's on your mind?"

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?" she joked.

Reid laughed and said "Close... I'm Dr. Reid."

"I was... um, thinking about my dad." she lied. "Me and him don't get along either and it's been like that since Uncle Jack stopped coming around. My parents got into a huge fight over me and it had something to do with Uncle Jack. After that, my mom got sick and ended up in the hospital." she paused to take a deep breath. "Ever since then, my dad treated me like I was nothing to him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he paused. "But what did it have to do with Jack?"

"I don't know... nobody ever told me."

Reid nodded and said "Ready to go inside and watch our movies?"

"Yeah."

Reid stood up, then grabbed Kaitlin's hands, pulling her up. She bent down to pick up her shoes, then Reid picked her up bridal style. She gave him a funny look and he said "I'll carry you."

"I can walk."

"I know, but you don't have your shoes on and you could hurt your feet on the ground or something."

"Okay." she nodded. "Since you put it that way." then Reid carried her all the way up to his room.


	7. Chapter Six

**--Chapter Six--**

Kaitlin sat down on the couch as Reid was putting his video games away. Then when he was finished, he sat down next to Kaitlin and said "Okay... you pick the movie and I'll go down and make the popcorn."

She nodded and said "Okay, but first, pick a number... one, two, or three."

"Two."

She giggled. "Okay... two it is." then Reid got up and went downstairs to the kitchen, while Kaitlin was playing with her cell phone, putting in numbers that she remembered.

As he was looking into the pantry for the popcorn, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and said "Hello?"

"Hey... it's me, Jack. Is Kaitlin still with you?"

"As a matter of fact she is, Detective. What's up? Did you find anything out?"

"Yes and after I leave my house... I'll be headed over to Boston to find some answers. I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay... what did you find out?"

"Two years ago, Kaitlin was out celebrating her boyfriends birthday and was in a big car accident, she was driving under the influence, and she killed five out of the seven people, including her brother, who were in the car. The only survivors was Kaitlin and her boyfriend, they were the only ones with their seatbelts on. Kaitlin lost control of the wheel and hit head on into a brick wall."

"Damn." said Reid, shaking his head.

"Also... she was sent to prison for five to seven years, but she got out this morning for good behavior, after being in there for two years."

"Seriously?" Reid's eyes widened. "No way."

"Yeah... has she said anything to you?"

"The only thing she's said to me was that her and her dad don't get along. Since her mom went into the hospital and it has something to with you. But she doesn't know why and she didn't go into detail."

"Shit." Jack sighed.

"What?" Reid asked, but Jack didn't respond. "Jack, what is it?"

"Kaitlin is my daughter."

"What?!?" yelled Reid.

"Yeah... a long time ago, when Ben and Leslie were seperated, me and her had like, an affair. They got back together a month after that, then eight months later, Kaitlin happened. But she swore up and down that Kaitlin wasn't mine. I knew in my heart that she was. But I did a DNA test to make sure." Jack paused. "And Ben must have found out, that's probably why we stopped talking to each other. He never told me why, and he never wanted to see me again, or have anything to do with me."

"Wow... who else knows?"

"Besides you... just Steve."

"My dad knows?"

"Reid... he's my best friend."

"Oh."

"But don't tell her or anyone else, that she's my daughter."

"I won't, Jack."

"Keep an eye on her and keep her safe. I don't want you trying to get into her pants."

"Oh, come on, Jack... I already told you that I wasn't going to."

"Good, because I'm trusting you."

"I'll guard her with my life... you have my word."

"I know." Jack paused. "Listen... tonight, come by my place and go into my office..."

"Wait... you're letting me go inside your sacred office? The office that is off limits to everyone, but my dad?"

"Would you shut up and listen... in my desk is a few envelopes. It's all in the secret compartment, that I'm sure you'll have no problem finding it."

"Um... okay, Jack."

"Goodbye, Son."

"Bye, Jack." then Reid hung up the phone. He thought it was weird the way Jack sounded at the end of the conversation. He shrugged it off and made the popcorn. A few minutes later, he walked up to his room with the popcorn and some soda.

Kaitlin looked up at Reid and said "What took so long?"

He put the stuff on the coffee table in front of them. "Sorry, it was my mom." he walked over to shut the door and turn off the light. He sat down next to Kaitlin. "I've decided not to have that party tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"I'll just have it some other time. I'd so much rather hang out with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah... besides, I don't want a bunch of people I don't know, all up in my house." Kaitlin nodded. "So... let's start the movie."

"Okay." then she pushed the play button on the remote.

When Reid saw what movie it was, he started laughing, then said "This wasn't even in the three you picked."

"I know... but I love 50 First Dates."

Reid nodded and said "Okay... this is officially _our_ movie."

By the time the movie was over, Reid looked at Kaitlin and saw her sleeping so peacefully and looking so vunerable. He turned everything off, fixed his bed for Kaitlin, then carefully picked her up bridal style, and carrying her over to his bed. He gently laid her down in the middle of it and covered her up.

Reid put on his shoes, grabbed his keys, then got into the Hummer to head over to Jack's place. He got there ten minutes later and parked on the side of the street. Jack's car was gone, so Reid figured he must have already left. He got out and walked up to the front door. Reid reached into the plant, hanging next to the window, and grabbed the rock that was hiding the house key inside.

He unlocked the door and walked in. He walked over to Jack's office and started thinking. As long as he's known Jack, he never let anyone into his office. It was off limits to everyone, except for Steve. As he walked inside, he was wondering why Jack let him in this time. Reid looked around and saw a bunch of pictures of Kaitlin on the walls, when she was little.

Reid sat down in tha chair, then started looking through the desk. A few minutes later, he found the hidden compartment and looked inside. There was a DVD that said "_Kaitlin_." in bold letters. Underneath that was a big envelope that said "_Open with Kaitlin_." so he picked it up and took it out. There was a few more envelopes with "_Steve Garwin_." and another one for "_Leslie Rosco_." He grabbed them and as he was about to shut the drawer, something caught his eye. He opened the drawer a little more and saw an envelope with "_Reid Garwin_." on the front. He grabbed it and put it all, including the DVD into the bigger envelope.

He left everything the way it was, except he shut the secret compartment, and kept the spare key. He got back into the Hummer and went back over to his parents place.


	8. Chapter Seven

**--Chapter Seven--**

After Reid got back home, he went into his mom's computer room and out the big envelope, with everything in it, in the safe. He wasn't ready to open the envelope that was for him yet. He checked everything to make sure it was locked up and no windows were open. He grabbed a water from the kitchen, then went up to his room. He checked to see if Kaitlin was sleeping, and she was.

Reid thought she looked so beautiful. He covered her up a little better, then went over to his couch to lay down. As he was grabbing a blanket, he heard a phone go off and he knew it wasn't his. He found the phone blinking on the coffee table. It was Kaitlin's new phone. He looked at it and saw on the screen that said _"1 New Message."_ He wasn't sure if he should open it, but something in the pit of his stomach told him to. So he pressed the button and read _"You're going to die for killing my brother. I will find you!"_ Reid quickly sent the message to his phone, so he could show Jack later, and deleted it from Kaitlin's phone.

Reid looked through the other messages in her phone, but that was the only threatening one. She just got the new phone today and someone is trying to mess with her. Reid couldn't believe it. He sat the phone back where it was on the coffee table and sat there thinking about this whole situation and not knowing what to feel about everything. He was a mixure of emotions, he didn't know how or what to feel about Kaitlin. He just met her and he didn't really know that much about her, and aside from being Jack's daughter, he felt the need to protect her more that he thought he should.

He was also pissed off, that someone sent Kaitlin a text message and threatening her. Reid made a promise to himself that he would do whatever it takes to keep Kaitlin safe. So the plan to go to sleep was thrown out the window. Instead, he sat in his recliner watching her sleep, making sure she was completely safe.

A few hours later, Reid was still awake. He noticed Kaitlin tossing and turning in his bed. He got closer to her, then all of a sudden she started screaming and crying. He was trying to wake her up as she was swinging her arms. Five minutes later, she opened her eyes and saw Reid, she stopped trying to fight him. Kaitlin collapsed in Reid's arms, crying her eyes out. Reid just held her as long as he needed to.

Kaitlin calmed down a half an hour later. She wouldn't even move, she just stayed there in Reid's arms. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he leaned back to look at her. "I promise you, Kaitlin... you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." she nodded and laid her head back on Reid's chest.

"The dream about this guy. He used to mess with me, but my friends weren't around and he finally got to me. I was trying to run and fight him off, but it just didn't work, and I woke up." she had a dream about D.O. Moore, but she didn't want to tell Reid that the guy she was talking about is from the prison she was in.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and said "For now."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"There is one thing... before anything between us goes any further." she backed away from him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Okay."

"Two years ago, I was in an accident. It was my boyfriend's birthday, and we were gonna go out and celebrate. All seven of us were in the car and six of us were drinking beer and vodka." she held her knees to chest, kind of rocking back and forth, not looking at Reid. "I was driving and we were going down the hill. I lost control of the wheel and crashed into a brick wall."

Reid nodded, even though he already knew. "So... do you remember anything else that happened?"

"Three weeks after I woke up from my so-called coma, in a hospital bed. I saw two cops at the door and another guy looking at me. It was Detective Andrews. He told me that I was in a accident and only me and Alex, my boyfriend, that survived. We were the only ones wearing seat belts." Kaitlin started sobbing. "I ended up killing my brother- Junior, Alex's sister- Luanne, and my friends- Jeremy, Jessica, and Charlie." she paused to breathe. "The detective told me that the funerals were held while I was in the hospital."

"I can take you to see them at the cemetary... to say goodbye or something." Reid offered.

She shook her head and said "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It was my dad who dropped me off at the dorms. He told me if I ever come around there... if he ever saw my face, he promised that I'd be in a coffin right next to my brother." Reid's anger started bubbling to the surface. "Reid, I have nobody." she finally looked up at him. "My dad wishes it was me lying in the gutter dead, not Junior. I killed all my friends and I think my boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with me, so we're basically over, my mother went crazy and she's in a mental hospital." she sobbed some more. "I have nobody!"

Reid scooted closer to rub her back and said "Kaitlin, that's not true... you have your Uncle Jack and you have me. I'm sure the guys will have your back too."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yeah... it was an accident and I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you're not gonna go through this alone, anymore. When ever you need me, for whatever reason... I will always be here or there for you."

Kaitlin looked at Reid and saw the concern mixed with worry in his eyes. "You promise?"

He nodded. "Yes. This is the granddaddy of all promises." she giggled a little. "Ha-ha, I made you smile." she smiled at him again. "Do you trust me, Kaitlin?"

She nodded and said "Yes."

Reid kissed the top of her head and said "Let's go to sleep. I'll be over on the couch."

As Reid got up, ready to walk over to the couch, Kaitlin grabbed his hand. "Can you lay down next to me?"

He nodded. "Okay." Kaitlin scooted over to let Reid climb in. "Good thing I have a king size bed."

She giggled and said "Yep... so you're okay with the fact that I killed five people?"

"It was an accident. People make mistakes and nobody's perfect. It's not like you did it, intentionally."

"Yeah." she nodded, then laid back down.

"Good night, Kaitlin."

"Night, Reid... and thank you so much, for everything."

"You're welcome."

"I just don't know what I would have done, if I never met you."

Reid rubbed her arm. "Let's not think about that. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." she said, then she closed her eyes.

Reid laid there watching her sleep, making sure she was okay and safe. Then as he was about to close his eyes, his alarm went off. He looked over and it blinked _"7:30."_ he groaned, because he got no sleep at all. A few minutes later, he got a text. He opened it and saw the text was from Caleb. "_Breakfast at Denny's- 8am_."

Reid shut his phone and literally had to roll himself out of the bed. He took a quick shower, got dressed, then went back into his room. When he walked in, he didn't see Kaitlin in his bed. He started to panic and said "Kaitlin? Where are you?"

All of a sudden, she walked in from his balcony. Reid let out a breath of relief as Kaitlin was walking up to him. She saw the scared look on his face and the fear mixed with worry, in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... I just didn't know where you were."

"I was out on the balcony."

He nodded. "So, do you want to take a shower or something?" he said, changing the subject. "We're meeting the guys at Denny's.

"Cool, but I need some clean clothes."

"You go take a shower and I'll go over to the dorms and bring you something to wear."

"Okay, could you bring." she paused to think. "I have a Tony Romo jersey and grab my blue jeans with silver studded stars on the back of the pockets." he nodded. "And I'll need some under things."

"Um... under things?" he gave her a funny look.

She blushed and said "A white tank top, my black bra, underoo's, and a pair of socks."

Reid chuckled and said "Okay. I'll... um get all of that and you take your shower." she laughed and went into his bathroom.

Reid waited till Kaitlin turned on the shower, then he stepped outside of his room, and went into another bedroom. Reid flashed a ring of fire, turning his eyes black. All of a sudden, the whole outfit that Kaitlin had requested, materialized in his hands. He waited fifteen minutes, before walking back in his room. As Reid was setting the outfit on the bed, Kaitlin came out of the bathroom in just a towel. Reid thought she looked beautiful.

"That was quick." he didn't respond. "Reid?"

He snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

"I said... that was quick."

"Oh... right. I drove fast and there was no traffic."

"Oh, okay." she walked over to her clothes on the bed. "Thank you."

"No problem." he smiled and walked out of the room to give Kaitlin some privacy.

When she finished getting dressed, she grabbed her new purse and put everything she needed in there, and walked down stairs. She found Reid in the family room, playing with his phone. She walked up to him and said "I'm ready."

He looked up at her. "Damn."

"What?"

"I may not like the Cowboys, but you look amazing in that jersey."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

He stood up. "Let's go." they walked to the door. "Hey... Al!" he shouted.

Alfred came in from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"We're meeting the guys for breakfast."

Alfred nodded. "Okay... I'll see you two later."

Kaitlin smiled and said "Bye, Alfred." then her and Reid walked out to the Hummer, got in and drove off.


	9. Chapter Eight

**--Chapter Eight--**

On the way to Denny's, Kaitlin looked over at Reid, and said "Alfred is really nice."

"Yeah, besides Jack, Al has basically raised me. My parents were always out of town."

"You're close to my Uncle Jack?"

Reid nodded and said "Yep... to me, he's like an older brother type of dude."

"That's cool."

"Oh... I programmed his number into your phone."

"Thanks."

Reid took a deep breath and said "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"How did you get those scars on your wrist?"

She was silent for thirty seconds, before she spoke. "After my mom went crazy, my dad blamed me. He was always beating on me and he'd hit me in places that were usually hidden, so nobody could see a bruise. The only way to ease my pain to help me feel better, was cutting myself." Reid gripped the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. "And before me and him left Boston yesterday, to bring me over here, I asked him 2 simple questions." she paused. "All I asked why I was moving and where are we going? then he back handed me, two different times. Reid, I'm sorry I lied to you, saying that I got in a fight with my friend. I just didn't want anyone to know. Just in case, he found out that I told someone... I was scared he'd come after me."

"Kaitlin." Reid started. "He's never coming after you. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Okay... I believe you." she smiled at him and he nodded.

Ten minutes later, Reid pulled into the parking lot, and parked next his Dodge Challenger that Tyler brought. They got out and Reid laced his fingers with Kaitlin's and they walked inside. Reid scoped out the place, looking around, then found them sitting at a big table. As they walked up to the table, Kaitlin saw a blonde girl and another one with dark hair.

"Nice jersey." Tyler said, giving Kaitlin a thumbs up.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"Hello... ladies." Reid started. "I would like you to meet, Kaitlin. She'll be going to Spencer."

"And she's Jack's niece." Tyler added.

"Kaitlin, this is Pogue's girlfriend, Kate and that is Sarah... Caleb's girlfriend."

"Nice meeting you." Kaitlin said, with a wave.

"Hi." they both said, at the same time.

Reid and Kaitlin sat down in the chairs, then Sarah said "Where you from, Kaitlin?"

"Boston."

"Cool." said Kate. "We should have a girls day of shopping and get to know each other."

Kaitlin nodded and said "That sounds like fun."

"What's your room number?" asked Sarah.

"It's two fifty."

"Great... me and Kate are six down from yours."

"Slumber party in Kaitlin's room!" Kate yelled, in excitement and the guys shook their heads.

"Okay." Kaitlin laughed, then about an hour later, they finished eating and they were sitting there talking. Kaitlin looked at Reid. "I have to go potty."

"We'll go with you." suggested Sarah, then the girls went to the bathroom.

Caleb looked at Reid and said "What's with you?"

"Yeah, man... you look like you lost your puppy." Pogue said, taking a drink of his coffee.

Reid sighed and said "It's Kaitlin."

"What about her?" asked Tyler. "And from hanging out with her last night, she doesn't seem like she's your type." Reid winced at him. "But I think she's pretty cool."

Reid shook his head. "There's too much shit going on."

"Like what?" asked Caleb.

"There's just too much to explain, but Jack told me to keep an eye on her and keep her safe."

"Why?" asked Pogue.

"I'll tell you all later... but just don't say anything to Kaitlin." the guys nodded in agreement.

"Wait-a-minute." Pogue started. "I get that she's Jack's niece, but why do you all of a sudden have a heart? 'Playboy Reid' has no heart when it comes to girls. Are you sure this isn't a plan to dupe her into sleeping with you?"

"No... I'm not sleeping with her. She's different."

"The only difference I see, that she's Jack's niece and I'm guessing the reason why you haven't slept with her is because... Jack will probably kill you."

"What the fuck ever... I'm not trying to 'dupe' her into anything."

"Oh... so you care about her then." Pogue paused. "I just don't see you caring about anyone other than yourself."

"Pogue, shut the fuck up." Reid growled.

"Hey." he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying, because I don't think Jack would like you taking advantage of his niece and treat her the way you do them other girls."

Reid was livid, he stood up, glaring at Pogue. "Fuck you, Pogue. That's not what I'm trying to do with her. It never, for one second, crossed my mind. Besides, you have no idea what the fuck is going on. So worry about your own damn girlfriend and do yourself a favor... and shut the fuck up."

Caleb's, Pogue's and Tyler's jaw dropped to the ground. They were stunned by Reid's outburst. Seconds later, the girls walked back to the table, then saw Reid standing up and saw the look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate.

Reid reached in his wallet, pulled out a crisp one hundred dollar bill, threw it on the table, grabbed Kaitlin's hand, and said "We're leaving. Oh and by the way, there's no party tonight." then Reid and Kaitlin walked out of Denny's, leaving the guys in shock.

They got into Reid's Dodge Challenger and he drove off. The ride back to Reid's parents was silent. Kaitlin just kept quiet, but she could tell that there was something bothering Reid, so she wouldn't upset him any more than he already was.

Reid pulled up to the driveway and turned off the car. He just sat there, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. A few minutes later, he turned to Kaitlin. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded and said "I'm all right."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... let's go inside." then both of them got out of the car and walked inside to Reid's room. Then he plopped on his bed.

"So." Kaitlin started, sitting next to him. "When are we going back to the dorms?"

"How 'bout... tomorrow night?"

She nodded and said "Okay." then Reid sat up and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"There's something you should know about me."

"What is it?" she asked, but before Reid could speak, Kaitlin's phone rang. She grabbed it out of her purse. "Hold that thought... it's Uncle Jack. Wait... how did he get my number?" Reid shrugged his shoulders, then laid back down as Kaitlin pushed the talk button. "Hey... Uncle Jack."

"Kaitlin... this isn't your Uncle Jack."

"Who is this?" she knew that voice, but wasn't sure.

"Remember me? Detective Andrews?"

"Yeah... I remember. What are you doing on my Uncle's phone?"

"I searched for your new number high and low, but I used his phone knowing you'd answer it."

"Okay... but why?"

"I asked your dad but he refused and since you're Jack's family, I had no choice but to call you. I need you to come back to Boston."

"Why?" she asked again.

"I need you to come... and identify Jack's body."

"What?!" she yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"Jack was here on some business and he was found dead in his car." he paused. "Kaitlin, he was murdered early this morning."

"What? No... you're lying." Reid was sat up, curious as to who Kaitlin was talking to, and making her get upset.

"I wish I was... but I'm telling you the truth."

Kaitlin started to cry, then said "I'll be over as soon as I can."

"Okay... I'm really sorry, Kaitlin." Detective Andrews said, before he hung up the phone. Kaitlin started sobbing, then threw her phone across the room.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked and all of a sudden Kaitlin got up to grab her phone. "Kaitlin... what's going on? You're scaring me."

She found it and said "I have to go."

"Go where?" Reid walked up to her as she was frantically looking for something else.

"Where's my purse?"

Reid managed to block her from the door and said "Please, Kaitlin... tell me what's going on."

She looked up with him, with tears rolling down her eyes. "I need to go back to Boston."

"Why?"

"To identify Uncle Jack's body." Reid's jaw dropped to the ground, he was in shock, and couldn't speak. "Detective Andrews told me that he was murdered in his car, early this morning."

Reid slowly sat back down on his bed, trying to process what Kaitlin just told him. A few minutes later, he pulled out his cell phone, pressed speed dial number 5, and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Ty, could you come over to my parents and drive me and Kaitlin to Boston?"

"Sure... what's wrong? Why do you sound so sad? Is it because of what Pogue said earlier? Him and Kate got into a fight and he was being a dick, taking it out on you."

"Nah, Man, it has nothing to do with that. It's something else. I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks, Buddy." then Reid hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked over at Kaitlin leaning on the couch, crying. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Tyler is on the way. He's taking us to Boston."

She nodded into his chest. "Okay."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me." he cupped her face with his hands. "I want you to know, that you're not alone. You'll never be alone. I will always be there by your side." Reid was trying to hold back his own tears, but they were forcing through. "Okay?" she nodded. "Don't say or feel that you have nobody, because it's not true... you have me, Kaitlin."

She saw the sadness and concern in his eyes and she could tell tell that Reid was being honest and sincere. "I believe you." she whispered. Reid nodded, then pulled Kaitlin back into his arms, and stood there holding each other, waiting for Tyler to get there.


	10. Chapter Nine

**--Chapter Nine--**

Tyler got to the Garwin Manor, ten minutes later. He walked inside and went up to Reid's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. Tyler saw Reid hugging Kaitlin. "Oh... sorry."

Reid looked up. "No... it's okay." he looked at Kaitlin. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah." she let go of Reid, to grab her purse with the laptop in it, and walked towards the door. She gave Tyler a waek smile, then headed downstairs, with Reid and Tyler following behind her.

"Hey, Kaitlin?"

She turned around and said "Yeah, Reid?"

"Go ahead and get in the Hummer, while I tell Al that we're leaving." she nodded and went outside.

"What's going on, dude?" Tyler asked.

"Kaitlin got a phone call from a detective in Boston and now she has to go identify Jack's body."

"What?!?!" Tyler yelled.

"They found him murdered in his car this morning."

"No fucking way."

Reid nodded and said "Yeah."

"Wow... I'm sorry, Man. I know how close you were to him."

"Let's go... I don't want Kaitlin to be by herself."

As Reid started to walk away, Tyler grabbed his arm, and said "You really care about her... don't you?"

Reid nodded. "Yeah and I know... we just met and I get that, but I feel like I have this connection and I feel different when I'm with her. It's not like those other girls I've been with, they mean nothing to me." Reid paused to think. "I don't know... I can't explain it."

"Oh." Tyler nodded.

"Well, you know when you're with someone... and you just know? You want to be around them all the time, making them laugh, making them smile..."

Tyler gave him a funny look. "Who are you... and what did you do to Reid?"

"Ty... I'm serious. I've never felt this way towards any girl, in my entire life. Especially only knowing them for a short time. It feels like my stomach is turning flips, non-stop."

"It's called... butterflies, Reid."

"Okay... I get butterflies when I'm with her."

Tyler smiled and said "Awe... my boy is growing up."

"Shut up." Reid said, punching him in the arm.

Tyler laughed, then said "I'm really happy for you... come on." then they walked out to the Hummer.

Reid got in the back seat, while Tyler got into the driver seat and drove off. Kaitlin rested her head on Reid's chest as Reid wrapped his arms around her.

They got to Boston a few hours later. Kaitlin gave Tyler the directions to the police station and got there ten minutes, after getting off the freeway. He pulled into the parking lot and parked the Hummer.

Reid and Tyler were about to get out, when Kaitlin said "Wait..."

"What's up?" asked Reid.

"Should I go in alone?"

"I don't want you going anywhere by yourself... what if your dad see's you or something?"

She nodded and said "Okay."

"While you talk to the detective, we'll wait outside the door for you." Kaitlin gave Reid a weak smile, then got out, and all three of them walked into the building. Reid and Tyler sat in the waiting area, while Kaitlin went up to the front desk.

A cop looked up at her and said "Can I help you?"

"Yeah... Detective Andrews is expecting me."

"Your name?"

"Kaitlin Rosco."

The cop looked at the clipboard and said "Yes, he's in his office. Down this hallway and four doors on the left."

"Thank you." she nodded, then smiled at Reid, and walked to Detective Andrews office.

She knocked and heard "Come in." she opened the door slowly and walked in. "Kaitlin? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"You've grown up since the last time I saw you... are you doing better, now that you're out?" she nodded. "Well, don't get into anymore trouble. The Judge took it easy on you, next time he won't."

"I know."

"Have a seat." she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, while he shut the door and grabbed a file out of his drawer. "How are you holding up?" he sat down in his chair.

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry for having you come all the way down here."

She nodded and said "It's okay... tell me how it happened?"

"Kaitlin." he started.

"Please tell me what happend."

He nodded and said "I heard around a few people in the department that he was coming here, looking for some information into your accident, two years ago. We got a call around five am. My guys went to check it out and they called me to come down there and take a look." Kaitlin's eyes started to water. "He got shot four times. One on the left side of his head, one in his neck, and two in his chest."

Tears were falling down Kaitlin's cheek, Detective Andrews gave her some tissue. "Thanks." she said, wiping her face.

"Kaitlin, this is the worst part of my job... telling the family members that their loved ones are dead."

She nodded and said "Go on."

He sighed. "There was no witnesses, but we're searching for some clues, and get the person who did this." He paused. "I'm deeply sorry."

"He was the only family I had."

"What about your father?"

"No." she shook her head.

He saw the scared look on her face and said "Kaitlin... what is it?"

"I can't be around my dad."

"Why?"

"He told me if I show my face around here... he promised me that he'd put me in a coffin right next to my brother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... he hates me. He told me it should have been me laying in the gutter dead, not Junior. Ever since my mom went crazy and ended up into a mental hospital, he blamed me and he was always beating up on me." she pointed to her cheek and lip. "See this... he hit me two different times, before he dropped me off and told me that he was going to live a daughter-free life."

"This is serious, Kaitlin." he nodded. "Okay, while you're in town, I'll have some of my guys watching you... just in case you run into him."

"Okay, thank you."

"Are you here alone?"

"No, I came with two of my friends."

"Ethan and Daniel?"

"No... Daniel went to Tokyo and I haven't seen Ethan since him and Daniel picked me up from the prison. My friends are Reid and Tyler."

"Okay, I'll set you up in a hotel under the name Emma Jones. You're going to stay there until I call you to come back and identify Jack." he gave Kaitlin a piece of paper. "Here's the direction to the hotel and I'll call and make the reservations for three people."

"Okay." she nodded.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay, bye." then she got up and walked out of his office.

As she walked out into the hallway, she could see Reid and Tyler in her line of sight. Seconds later, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and her jaw dropped to the ground.

"Hello, Kaitlin."

"Um... Alex, what are you doing here?" Reid and Tyler were keeping an eye on the guy talking to Kaitlin.

"I stopped by to grab an application. What are you doing here? I thought you went to jail?"

"I did... but I got out yesterday."

He nodded and said "Are you staying at your dad's?"

"No... I moved."

Alex grabbed her hand and said "I'm sorry about what happened... with the accident. I've had a long time to think and I forgive you. I missed you, Babe."

She winced at him, ripped her hand out of his grasp, and said "I can't do this with you, Alex."

"But I still want us to be together."

She shook her head. "No... we ended, the night I killed my brother, your sister, and our friends." she paused. "Nothing will ever be the same between us."

"Kaitlin..."

"No, Alex... we're over. I can't be with you." then she walked away over to Reid and Tyler.

"Are you okay?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, can we just go?"

Reid nodded and said "Come on."

Alex watched Kaitlin walk out of the building with two guys, getting into a Hummer, then driving away. He didn't care who these guys were, he was determined to get his girlfriend back.


	11. Chapter Ten

**--Chapter Ten--**

Kaitlin gave Tyler the piece of paper with the address for the hotel. Within five minutes, he pulled in and parked.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Reid.

Tyler looked at the paper and said "Yeah, that's what it says on this note." Tyler looked at it one more time.

"Wow... the Ritz-Carlton?" Kaitlin chuckled. "The detective don't play. Come on, guys." they got out and walked into the building. Kaitlin walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Can I help you?"

Kaitlin read the name tag. "Yes, Betty... I have a reservation for Emma Jones."

"Okay, let me take look." Betty started typing away on the computer. "I found it... for three adults?"

Kaitlin nodded and said "Yes."

Betty smiled. "Okay." then she activated the card keys and put them in a folder. "Here you go and enjoy your stay."

Kaitlin took the folder, looked inside, and said "Thank you... what floor are we on?"

"It's on the very top- suite number 4A."

"Okay, thank you." then they walked over to the elevator and Kaitlin pushed the 'up' button.

"So." Reid started. "Where's our room?"

"The top floor... in a suite." she said, with a smile.

"Seriously?" asked Tyler.

The elevator doors opened and they walked inside. As the doors closed, Kaitlin pushed the button for the top floor, which was on the fifteenth floor, and said "Yep."

Kaitlin looked down at the ground as the elevator started to go up. Tyler looked at Reid and lipped "Give her a hug." Reid nodded, then pulled Kaitlin in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest, and Tyler smiled.

When the elevator doors opened, Kaitlin let go of Reid, then walked out to find their room number, while Tyler and Reid followed behind her. After she found it, she pulled out a card key, and swiped it. The button flashed green, then Kaitlin opened the door. All three of them walked in, looking around in awe.

"How long are we staying here?" asked Tyler.

Kaitlin set her stuff on one of the beds. "I don't know... but this is nice."

"Look how big this tub is!" Reid yelled from inside the bathroom. Kaitlin and Tyler looked at each other, then ran in there.

"Wow." Kaitlin said, looking around. "This is amazing."

"Holy shit... there's a plasma TV." Tyler started. "So I can take a bath and watch everything in High-Def?"

"Yep." Reid grinned.

"Okay." Tyler nodded. "I'm having a plasma flat screen installed in my bathroom, then I'd never leave."

Kaitlin laughed. "That would be neat. I could watch my shows while I clean myself."

"Or." Reid got closer to Kaitlin, his face inches from hers. "We can watch _our_ movie, while we take a bath."

Kaitlin blushed, then said "Anyways... this is nice. I'll tell the detective, we said thanks." then she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

A minute later, the guys walked out and Reid said "So what do we do?"

Kaitlin shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we wait."

A few minutes later, Kaitlin got a text message. She dug it out of her purse and didn't know the number. She opened it up and read. _"It's me, Alex. Don't get mad at the detective, but he gave me your number. I need to talk to you. I miss you. Please call me back."_ she shook her head and erased the message.

Reid saw the look on her face and said "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah." she put her phone back in her purse. "I'm all right."

"Well... I'm getting something to eat. Do you guys want anything?" asked Tyler.

"Chinese." suggested Kaitlin.

"Good call." Reid said, nodding. "That sounds great."

Tyler started to walk away, but Kaitlin said "Wait..." she reached in the folder to get a card key. "You'll need this to come back in."

He took it and said "Thanks. I'll be back." then Tyler left the room.

"So." Reid said, sitting on the other bed, across from Kaitlin. "Who was that, you were talking to?"

"Alex." she paused. "I just don't get it. This is the first time I've seen him since that night and he was talking to me like it never happened."

"How long were you together?"

"I've known him a really long time, because his sister Luanne and I were best friends since preschool." she paused. "But this December, on Christmas Eve, it would have been five years." she looked at Reid. "Is it okay, if we go visit the graves before we leave?"

He smiled and said "Of course."

"Okay."

Reid laid on the bed and sighed. "I'm gonna have to call my parents and tell them about Jack."

"You know... I'm scared to be here."

"Why?"

"Because of my dad."

Reid got up and sat down next to Kaitlin. He pushed her hair behind her ear and said "You don't need to worry... I'm not letting him come anywhere near you." she nodded. "When Tyler gets back and after we eat, we'll go."

"Okay."

"Do you know where any of them is buried?"

"No... I might have to get a hold of Alex and ask him." Reid frowned. "I don't know who else to ask." she took out her phone. "Wait... I think I know who to call." she dialed a number as Reid laid back on the bed. She waited for it to be picked up, but got voicemail. "Hey... Ethan, it's me, Kat... this is my new number, so give me a call later, bye." then she dialed another number, but again, got voicemail. "Um... Hey Dan. It's me, Katie... I don't know what time it is over there in Tokyo, but I wanted to call and ask you where everyone was buried at. Give me a call when you get a chance and I'm sorry about fighting with you before you left. Bye." then she sighed.

"Well?"

"No luck... I have to ask Alex."

Reid groaned and said "There's nobody else you can ask?" Kaitlin shook her head. "Okay, then."

Kaitlin sent a text to Alex. _"I need to ask you a question."_

He responded a minute later. _"What's up?"_

_"I need to know where everyone is buried at."_

Alex responded five minutes later. _"Jess and Jeremy are buried at Ridgewood. Junior and Lu are buried at Evergreen Cemetery. I have no clue where Charlie is buried. I don't think anyone knows."_

_"Thank you." _

_"Hey, can I ask you a question?"_

_"What?"_

_"Can we meet somewhere and talk?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Please?"_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"Okay... let me know."_

_"Bye... Alex."_ then Kaitlin put her phone back in her purse. She looked over at Reid and saw that he was asleep. So she grabbed the remote and started watching TV.

Fifteen minutes later, Tyler came back into the room with the food. He put it on the table and said "I didn't know what to get, so I got you... chow mein, fried rice, and some beef stuff."

"Okay, thank you." Kaitlin smiled.

"I got me some rice, chow mein, and some pork... and Reid will eat." he looked at Reid asleep on the bed. "Um... anything."

Kaitlin laughed and said "I'll wake him up."

"Good luck."

Kaitlin walked over to the bed and sat down next to Reid. She moved his hair out of his face and poked him in the chest. "Wake up, Reid."

"Mmhmm.." he mumbled.

"Tyler brought the food."

"Uh-huh." he mumbled again.

She got closer to his face and whispered. "Hey, Reid... time to wake up, Sleepyhead."

Reid reached his hand up and touched Kaitlin's face. He opened his eyes and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He was inching closer and closer to her lips, when Tyler cleared his throat.

"Hey, Reid?"

He rolled his eyes. "What... Ty?"

"Food."

Kaitlin got up and sat down in a chair, while Reid had to literally roll himself out of the bed. Tyler gave Kaitlin her food, then gave Reid his.

"Thanks." Reid said, yawning.

"No problem." Tyler said, taking a bite. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look like hell and I haven't really noticed till now."

"Not really... but I'm fine." Reid said, sitting down.

"Thank you, Tyler... this is good."

Tyler smiled at Kaitlin and said "You're welcome."

It took them a half and hour to eat, then they left to go and see the graves, so Kaitlin could visit them.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**--Chapter Eleven--**

They went to Evergreen Cemetery first. It was huge and Kaitlin didn't know where to start. As she looked over to the right, she gasped, then ducked. "We have to go." she said, peeking her head up, then quickly ducked back down. "We have to go, now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Reid asked, as he looked toward the back seat and saw Kaitlin ducking. "What are you doing?"

"My dad is here." she whispered.

"What?" Reid looked around. "Where?" seconds later, he spotted him looking down at a head stone. "Tyler, go over there."

"No, Tyler... let's just leave." Kaitlin said, peeking out of the window.

"No... I wanna talk to him." Reid said, cracking his knuckles.

Kaitlin reached over, put her hand on Reid's arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Reid, let it go... please?"

Reid could see the fear in her face and eyes. It took a lot for him to keep his anger in check, because he was more than ready to hurt him, for hurting Kaitlin. "Ty... just go."

"Okay." Tyler nodded, then drove to Ridgewood Cemetery. It took him ten minutes to get there, then he pulled in.

Kaitlin started looking around, when she saw a woman that she knew, standing near a tree, and looking down at two head stones. "Tyler, can you go over there, by that woman."

Him and Reid looked, then Reid said "Who's that?"

"It's Jessica and Jeremy's mom."

"Oh." said Tyler, then he pulled up to the side of the tree.

All three of them got out of the Hummer. Reid and Tyler waited as Kaitlin slowly walked up her. "Claudia?" Kaitlin said, as she got closer to her.

Claudia snapped her head up, then glared at Kaitlin. All of a sudden, she smacked Kaitlin hard across the face. Kaitlin held her cheek in pain as she tasted blood in her mouth. Reid was gonna go over there, but Tyler held him back and shook his head.

"How dare you show your face here. They should have locked you up forever. Someone must have paid the Judge or some of the guards to get you out sooner." Claudia paused. "You know what? I'm going to contest it and make sure you get the maximum punishment and that way, you'll have to live with what you did, for the rest of your pathetic life. You will rot in prison for killing my babies... I promise you that." then Claudia walked away.

Kaitlin saw Claudia get in her car and drive away, then she looked down at the two head stones and read them.

_"Jeremiah Blake Warren. Born: May 23, 1989 ~ Died: September 15, 2006. Beloved son, brother, and friend."_

_"Jessica Marie Warren. Born: Febuary 18, 1992 ~ Died: September 15, 2006. Beloved daughter, sister, and friend."_

Kaitlin collapsed to the ground and started crying. She sat in between both of them, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Go comfort her, Reid." suggested Tyler. "I'll wait in the car."

Reid nodded, then slowly walked over to Kaitlin. As he sat down next to her, she whispered "I'm a terrible person. Why did I have to drink that night? I should have listened to Daniel, but like he said, I was too damn stubborn. I was supposed to take Jessica back home, because she wasn't feeling good, but I didn't." Reid didn't know what to say. He just sat there, rubbing her back. "Reid, why am I such a horrible person?" Reid felt like it was a rhetorical question, so he didn't answer. "My dad is right... I should have died in that gutter." at this point, Kaitlin was sobbing. "I would give anything to have my brother, my best friend, and my other friends back... I just don't see how I can live with myself anymore." she turned to look at Reid. "I don't deserve to be alive. I should have died right along with them."

Reid shook his head and said "Don't say that... it was an accident."

"But I caused it." she said, looking back at the head stones. Reid and Kaitlin stayed in that same spot for another hour, then he finaly convinced her to go back to the hotel. As Tyler was pulling in the parking lot, Kaitlin's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Kaitlin?"

"Yeah, detective?"

"Go ahead and come back to the police station."

"Okay, I'll be right there." she hung up her phone. "Tyler, we have to go back to the police station."

"Alrighty." he smiled.

A little bit later, Tyler pulled into the police station parking lot. Reid and Tyler sat in the waiting room, again while Kaitlin followed Detective Andrews downstairs to the morgue. Detective Andrews came to a sudden halt, then looked at Kaitlin.

"Through these double doors is where Jack's body is... brace yourself." Kaitlin nodded and they walked into the room. He went over to the freezer and opened it. As he pulled Jack out, Kaitlin was staring at the body bag in front of her. "Ready?"

She had an unsure look on her face. She took a deep breath and said "Yeah."

Seconds later, Detective Andrews unzipped the body bag to reveal Jack's body. Kaitlin put her hand to her mouth and started crying. At that moment, for a split second, she wished it was her abusive dad laying there, instead of Jack.

Detective Andrews studied Kaitlin's face, then said "Kaitlin, can you verify that this is Jack Rosco?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to have you sign some paperwork." she nodded, then he zipped the body bag, and put Jack's body back in the freezer. As he turned around, he saw Kaitlin crying. Detective Andrews gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry... Kaitlin." she just nodded into his chest. A few minutes later, they broke from the hug. "Come on... let's go do the paperwork and get you out of here."

"Okay." then both of them walked back over to his office.

Detective Andrews went into his filing cabinet, pulled out a folder, then grabbed the papers he needed. He gave Kaitlin a pen. "I want you to sign in the highlighted areas."

Kaitlin nodded, then started signing. When she was finished, she put the pen down, and looked at Detective Andrews. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes... when you figure out what you're going to do with Jack, as far as the funeral goes, let me know and I'll have him sent to where ever you need him."

She stood up. "Okay, thank you."

"If you need me for anything... feel free to give me a call." he stood up and shook her hand.

"Thanks, Detective."

"Call me, Scott." he smiled.

"Okay, Scott." she started walking towards the door.

"Hey... Kaitlin?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be careful and I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." she said, before walking out of his office. She walked over to Reid and Tyler. "Come on, guys."

"Where to?" Tyler said, as him and Reid stood up.

"The dorms." she said, walking out of the building. Both of them followed her, got in the Hummer, and Tyler drove off back to Ipswich.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**--Chapter Twelve--**

Tyler got to the dorms a few hours later. Both Reid and Tyler walked Kaitlin to her room. Tyler pulled her into a hug and said "I'm sorry about what happened to Jack. He was a great guy." she nodded into his chest. "If you need anything..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." she sniffled.

They broke from the hug and Tyler smiled at her, before he went up to his room. Kaitlin turned around and opened the door, with Reid following behind her. As Kaitlin put her stuff on the bed and sat down, Reid shut the door behind him.

He sat next to her. "Are you doing okay?"

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't... I don't know."

"When ever you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

She gave him a weak smile. "I know and I appreciate it."

He stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go up to my room, take a quick shower, get changed, and come back down here to hang out with you."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll do the same."

He kissed her on her forehead, then said "See you in a little bit."

"Okay." then as Reid walked out of her room, she curled up into a little ball and started to cry. Five minutes later, her phone rang. She grabbed it and answered it, without bothering to see who it was. "Hello?" she sniffled.

"Kaitlin? Is that you?"

She quickly sat up and cleared her throat. "Um... Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

"Uh... nothing anyone can fix."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I... uh, had to go identify my uncles body."

"What? Which uncle?"

"My Uncle Jack."

"Oh no. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Kaitlin, if you need to talk to me about anything... I'm here." she didn't say anything, then Alex sighed. "Okay, look... all I'm saying is I'm here for you and that offer will always be on the table."

"Alex... I gotta go."

"Wait..."

"What?" she said, irritated.

"I have a something to ask you." she sat there silent, waiting for his question. "What happened to your face?"

She was silent for ten seconds, then sighed. "Alex..."

"Did Ben do it?" his tone changed and Kaitlin didn't say anything. "Hey... my mom is calling me. I'll talk to you later." then before Kaitlin could respond, Alex hung up on her.

A few minutes later, she shoved her phone in her purse, grabbed clothes, her toiletries, a towel, then went into the girls shower room. She was done in fifteen minutes. She walked back to her room in her towel and dripping. She got dressed into jeans, a tank top, and her white Vans. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth. She laid down on her bed, playing on her laptop waiting for Reid.

She clicked on her pictures folder and skimmed through them. She found one of herself and Alex. She started to remember when it was taken. It was her, Alex, Luanne, and Jeremy; and they took a trip to the New York Zoo. Luanne was taking all the pictues and as Alex was looking at the spider monkeys playing around. As Luanne took the picture, Kaitlin was looking up at Alex with love in her eyes, with a cheesy grin on her face. That was the day of their three year anniversary together, but Kaitlin and Alex wanted to spend it with their best friends for a weekend in New York.

Kaitlin smiled, even though all the stuff that happened with her dad, she would always count on Alex to be there for her. She always felt safe when ever she was with him. Seconds later, her smiled turned into a frown, because everything between her and Alex changed, the night of the accident. Plus her being away from him for two years. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door. Kaitlin shut her laptop and went to open the door.

"Hello, Pretty Lady."

She smiled and said "Hey, Reid, come in." she sat down as Reid shut the door behind him.

He sat down next to her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah... taking a shower helped."

He nodded. "Good. I called my parents and told them about Jack, so they'll be back sometime... tomorrow night."

"Oh, where are they?"

"In Italy or Rome... somewhere over there."

"Oh." Kaitlin nodded. "So, how did your dad take the news?"

Reid laid on his back on her bed. "He was pretty upset, so was my mom. I could hear her crying in the background."

"Oh." Kaitlin said, looking down.

"And my parents want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"They asked me to ask you, if it was okay, if you involved them in Jack's funeral."

She nodded. "Sure. I mean, I don't know the first thing to do... to put together a funeral."

Reid sat up, to look at Kaitlin and said "Thank you." he grabbed her hand. "It means a lot to me, that you're including my parents."

"You're welcome, Reid." she smiled at him.

Reid smiled back at her and laid back down. Seconds later, he wondered if he should tell her the truth about Jack being her father. Minutes later, he snapped out of his thoughts, there was a knock on the door.

Kaitlin got up to open the door and said "Hey, Tyler... come in." she sat back down on her bed next to Reid as Tyler shut it behind him.

Reid lifted his head and said "Sup, Ty."

"Nothing, just seeing what you two are doing." Tyler paused. "Wanna go to Nicky's?"

"Yeah." Reid said, laying his head back down and closing his eyes.

"What's Nicky's?" Kaitlin asked.

"It's this bar where we go play pool, fooseball, or dance." Tyler explained. "It's fun."

Kaitlin nodded and said "That's cool."

Reid sat up. "Let's go." he looked over at Kaitlin. "Are you up for it?"

"I don't know."

"Look." Reid started, then he reached over to rub Kaitlin's cheek with his thumb. "When you want to leave... we'll leave."

"Promise?"

He nodded and said "I promise... besides you're dressed to go out somewhere."

"Yeah, true."

Reid stood up from her bed, laced his fingers with hers, and pulled her off the bed. He smiled at her and said "Ready?"

She grabbed her purse, her keys, ID, and her bank card. "Yep."

Reid still had her hand in hers and they were walking out the room, with Tyler following them. They were almost to the steps, when Kaitlin stopped, which made Reid and Tyler stop walking.

"What's up? asked Reid.

"Is it okay... if I go another time? I really don't feel like going and I'll just go to sleep early."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" asked Reid.

"No, I'll be fine. You go have fun."

Reid didn't want to leave her alone, but he nodded. "Okay, but if you need me... I'll be there in a flash."

"Okay."

Reid gave Kaitlin a kiss on the cheek, then said "I'll be back to check on you later."

She nodded. "That's fine." she waved at Tyler. "Bye, Ty."

"Bye, Kaitlin... have a good night." she smiled, then a few seconds later, the boys went down the stairs as Kaitlin went back to her room. Kaitlin locked her door, then put her pajamas on, then she went to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Reid and Tyler got into the Hummer. As Tyler was about to put the key in the ignition, Reid grabbed his arm and said "Wait..."

"What's up?"

"I'm going to stay... in case she needs me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... besides, I need to call the parental units back." Reid paused to think. "Just tell everyone, I said 'hi' or something."

Tyler chuckled and said "Okay then."

"Bye." Reid said, before he got out of the Hummer. As Reid was walking inside the building, Tyler took off to Nicky's. Reid went up to his room, laid on his bed, and pressed speed dial number four on his phone, then waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? What are you doing on Dad's phone?"

"Well, he's busy right now. What's up?"

"I called to tell you both that... Kaitlin is including you in, on Jack's funeral plans."

"Okay, that's wonderful, I'll get her some kind of thank you gift. How is she?"

"It's hard to say. I mean, she does a good job hiding her feelings... I just wish I can read her mind."

"Maybe, if you know how to control your power without Using too much, you probably can."

"I was kidding, Mom... then I'd be invading her privacy or something."

"I was kidding too." she paused. "So, does she know that Jack is her father?"

"No... wait, how do you know?"

"Your father told me... he was upset and it slipped. Who told you? Because he told me you didn't know or nobody knew."

"Jack told me, the night he went to Boston."

"Oh... okay. Your father also told me that." she paused for a second. "When Jack found out that Kaitlin was his daughter, he appointed your father and I to be her godparents."

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's in Jack's will. We have a copy."

"Oh... so, when are you and dad going to be here?"

"Tomorrow night. Will you be at the house? We would like to officially love to meet Kaitlin."

"Yeah... we'll be there."

"Okay... love you, Son and see you tomorrow."

"Love you too, bye." then Reid hung up his phone.

An hour later, Reid went down to Kaitlin's room. Her door was locked, so he flashed his eyes black and her door unlocked. He quietly went inside of her room. Shutting and locking the door behind him. Reid slowly walked over to Kaitlin's bed and sat down. He smiled as he watched her sleeping, so peacefully. Reid took off his shoes and hoodie, then laid down next to her, and fell asleep.

Later on that night, Kaitlin's phone was going off, from a text message. As she reached over, she felt a hard body in her way. She felt around a little more and realized it was Reid.

_"When did he get into my bed?"_ she thought to herself, then reached over him to grab her phone.

On the screen, it flashed _"1 New Message."_ She opened it up and read _"He's not going to hurt you anymore."_ She thought it was a strange message, then checked the number and it came up _"Unknown Number."_ She turned off her phone, put her phone back down, and cuddled with sleeping Reid.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**--Chapter Thirteen--**

Kaitlin's alarm clock went off at six forty five am. She groaned, reaching over Reid to press the snooze button, then she poked Reid in the chest. "Hey, Reid... wake up." she poked him again, but on his side. He jumped a little then laughed. "Okay, Mister." he opened one eye, looking at her. "How the hell did you get into my room?"

He closed his eye. "I ninja'd my way in."

She giggled, then said "No, really... how?"

"I picked the lock." he opened both eyes. "Trust me, I can get into _any_ door and pick _any_ lock."

She nodded. "Oh."

"Besides... remember last night, I told you that I was coming back to check up on you."

"Oh yeah."

"I have something to tell you."

"What?" she raised her eyebrow.

"My parents are coming home sometime tonight and they would like to meet you. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay... then you guys can discuss Jack's funeral stuff."

"That's fine... because I wouldn't know where to start."

Reid chuckled. "Are you ready for school?"

"No... not really."

"Well, you'll probably have to meet with the Provost to get your schedule and school uniforms."

"Uniforms? Eww."

Reid chuckled again. "Just put on jeans and a t-shirt. I'm going to get ready, grab Tyler, then come back and pick you up."

"Okay." he kissed Kaitlin on her forehead and rolled out of the bed. He put her shoes on, then grabbed his hoodie. He started walking to the door. "Hey... wait."

He turned around and said "Yeah?"

She was thinking if she should tell him about the strange text message she got early in the morning. She decided against it and said "Um... when will you come back?"

"How 'bout seven forty five-ish?" he paused. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." she smiled at him, before he walked out of her room.

Kaitlin grabbed her toiletries and a towel, then went to take a shower. She was finished in twenty minutes later, got out, wrapped herself with her towel, grabbed her things, and went back into her room. At seven forty, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Reid holding a red rose.

"This is for you." he smiled at her.

"Thank you." she said, taking the rose from him and smelling it. "It smells good."

"You're welcome." he paused. "You ready?"

"Yeah." she nodded, then put her rose on her desk, and grabbed her things." Let's go." she shut the door and they walked out to the parking lot.

Tyler was already waiting in the Hummer. Both Kaitlin and Reid got in, then Tyler drove off. "How are you, Kaitlin?"

"I'm doing okay, Ty."

"Good." he nodded.

Five minutes later, Tyler parked in his spot, then they got out. Tyler walked one way, while Reid and Kaitlin walked the other, because Reid took her to the Provost's office.

"This is where I stop, but I'll see you in class."

"Thanks, Reid." she paused. "How do you know I'll be in your class?"

"I have a pretty good feeling, you will." he smirked, then he kissed Kaitlin on her cheek. "See you later."

She nodded. "Okay."

As Reid walked away, Kaitlin went into the office. The secretary looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah... I'm Kaitlin Rosco. I'm new."

"Oh, okay." she nodded. "Yes, your father gave us a call and enrolled you in."

Kaitlin looked at her funny. "Really?"

"Yes and Provost Higgins will see you."

Kaitlin nodded. "Thank you." then she walked into his office.

The Provost looked up. "Hello. Miss Rosco, right?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat." he instructed her. As she sat down, he pulled a folder out of his drawer and sat down in his chair. "Miss Rosco, your father enrolled you into this school, four days ago." she gave him a funny look. "He sent this envelope for you." he gave it to her and she put it in her purse. "He also put a big chunk of money for you to have a great education, from here." she nodded, then he frowned. "He also told me about your little mishap and I want you to know that it's in your personal file, which nobody will ever look at."

"Okay."

"So, what my question is... can I trust you at my school, Miss Rosco?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Good, because we don't tolerate any violence here." he slid a few papers in front of her. "Here's your schedule and any other information you're going to need. When you leave the office, my secretary Lois, has seven of your uniforms." he started writing on a piece of paper, then gave it to Kaitlin. "Here's your late slip and welcome to Spencer Academy."

She took the slip, grabbed her things, and stood up. "Thank you." she said, before walking out. She got all her uniforms from Lois, went into the girls bathroom to change, and went to find her locker. She put everything she didn't need, then went to her first class. She was outside the door and counted to three before walking in.

She walked over to the teacher's desk, with all eyes on her. He turned around, then said "Well, hello. You must be Miss Rosco."

She nodded. "Yep." then put down the late slip on his desk.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Vaughn and welcome to AP English. Go ahead and have a seat, where ever you like."

"Thank you." she smiled, then turned around. She saw Reid wave, so she went over to sit by him.

"Class..." Mr. Vaughn started. "If you will excuse me... I'll be right back." then he walked out of the classroom.

Reid leaned into Kaitlin, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I told you... you'd be in class with me."

She giggled, then said "I guess."

"Let me see your schedule." she pulled it out of her backpack, then gave it to him. He smiled as he was looking at it. "Well... Miss Rosco, it looks like you do have the same classes as me, except for two. P.E. and Science."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Well... you're stuck with me the majority of the time."

"Wow... lucky me." she said, sarcastically.

Reid laughed. "And since you're stuck with me... I'll be bugging you the whole time."

"Yah...me!" she cheered.

A few minutes later, Caleb walked up to Kaitlin. "I'm sorry to hear about Jack, he was a great guy."

"Thank you, Caleb."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay." she nodded.

Caleb turned his attention to Reid. "When is your parents coming back?"

"Sometime tonight."

"Okay, well let Linda know that my mom wants to plan a lunch date or something."

Reid nodded. "Okay." then Caleb sat back down.

Kaitlin was going to look into the envelope that was from her dad, but before she could look, Mr. Vaughn walked back in. "Sorry about that. Now, where were we?" then he started with his lesson.

By the time lunch rolled around, it was bugging Kaitlin to find out what was in that envelope. Her and Reid grabbed their food and sat down at the table.

"Kailtin." Kate started. "We heard about Jack and we're very sorry, about your loss."

"Thank you." she nodded.

"Do you know when the funeral will be?" Sarah asked, as she took a bite of her apple.

Kaitlin shook her head and Reid said "My parents are gonna help her with that, since they were Jack's best friends."

"Yeah." Kailtin nodded. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to put together a funeral, so I will need all the help I can get."

Pogue looked over at Reid. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He nodded, kissed Kaitlin on her cheek, and said "Fine." they walked outside and Reid leaned up against the wall, with his arms crossed his chest. "So... talk."

"Look Man, I'm sorry about what I said at Denny's. Me and Kate got into a fight and I took it out on you." Reid nodded. "You were just an easy target and given your history with basically the whole female population here..." Pogue shook his head. "Look, just don't hurt Kaitlin, okay?"

Reid gave him a weird look. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Tyler told me that you've been there for her, since the whole 'Jack' thing happened, and I realized that you do care about her, so I'm sorry."

"It's okay." they did their guy hand shake. "Like I said, there's a lot of stuff going on and I just want her to be okay."

Pogue nodded. "If it means anything... I think Kaitlin will be good for you. Just do not hurt her."

"Um... okay, I won't, but thanks, Man."

"Come on, let's get back inside."

"All right." Reid nodded, then they walked back into the cafeteria and went back to the table to sit down.

"Is eveything okay?" Kaitlin asked.

Pogue nodded. "Yep."

Reid smiled at Kaitlin, then said "Everything is cool."

A few minutes later, Kaitlin's phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and saw _"Detective Andrews"_ flashing on the screen. She raised her eyebrow, pressing the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kaitlin." he paused. "I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about your father, Ben."

"What about him?" Kaitlin grabbed her purse, then tugged on Reid's arm to follow her outside.

"Did you know if he had any enemies?"

"Not that I know of." she said, as her and Reid leaned up against the wall outside.

"Okay, well... I just wanted to tell you that Ben is in the hospital."

"What?!?" she kind of yelled, startling Reid. "Are you serious? What happened?"

"It looks like someone beat him up and he's in a coma." Kaitlin's jaw dropped. "The doctors informed me that they don't know if he can come out of it. He was found outside the hospital on a bench and we have no lead as to who is responsible for doing this to him."

"I can't believe this... should I go visit him?"

"That's entirely up to you."

"Okay... I'll probably come by in a few days or something."

"That's fine, because you're going to have to be the one to make the choice to turn off the machines... that's if he turns into a vegetable."

"Oh no." a tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't know if I'll be able to make that choice."

"I'm just giving you a heads up."

"Thank you, Detective." she said, wiping the tear away.

"You're welcome... bye, Kaitlin."

"Bye." then she hung up her phone, putting it in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Um... someone beat up my dad and now he's in a coma."

"Holy shit... are you serious?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

"Wow, that was totally unexpected." Reid looked at Kaitlin as more tears fell down her cheeks. "Why are you crying? Now, you're safe from him."

"That isn't why I'm crying."

"Then why?"

"Now... I feel like I'm totally alone. At least with my dad, he was familly." she paused. "But... I have no family."

Reid put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "Listen to me... I told you before, that you have me, the guys, Sarah, and Kate... even my parents." she nodded. "Kaitlin, I'm not going anywhere and I will never leave you. Like your schedule, you're stuck with me." she giggled. "So you don't have to worry about me leaving you, because it's not going to happen."

"Promise?"

"I pinky swear." he smiled, they locked their pinkies together and then he gave her a hug. "You gonna be okay?"

She nodded into his chest. "I think so."

As they broke from the hug, everyone walked up to them. "Are you okay?" asked Sarah.

Reid wiped Kaitlin's tears away, then said "Kinda."

"Yeah, I got a call from the detective that my dad is in the hospital."

"Oh no... will he be okay?" asked Kate.

"It's hard to say, he's in a coma." she shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go see him in a few days and see what's going on."

"That's crazy." Tyler said shaking his head.

Minutes later, the bell rang. Reid put his arm over Kaitlin's shoulder. "Come on... Babe." she nodded, then they went to their next class.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**--Chapter Fourteen--**

For the rest of the day, Kaitlin was dragging ass. Even though she hated her dad for hurting her all those years, she was still in shock that he was laying helpless in a hospital bed. All she kept thinking of is him and that message she got, wondering if they were connected. After school was over, Tyler took Reid and Kaitlin to the dorms, so Reid could grab some things and Kaitlin could change out of the uniform. Kaitlin was wearing jeans, a navy blue Nike shirt, and her white Nikes, then waited for Reid to come back.

As she was about to look at the envelope that Provost Higgins gave her earlier, there was a knock on the door, then Reid poked his head through. "You ready to meet the parental units?"

She grabbed her laptop and her purse. "Yeah."

"Come on." he smiled, then they walked out and she shut her door. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

They walked out to Tyler's Hummer and Reid drove off. They rode in silence for at least ten minutes, until Kaitlin turned on the radio looking for a song she liked. Seconds after that, Reid spoke. "You know... you can talk to me about anything, right?" she looked at him with a blank stare. "So if there is anything you need to talk about, then I'm here."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

Reid got to the Garwin Manor, a few minutes later. He parked in the front, in his usual spot. They got out and walked inside. "Lucy... I'm home!" Reid shouted, making Kaitlin giggle.

Seconds later, Alfred popped out from the den. "Hello, Mr. Reid... Miss Kaitlin." he nodded and smiled.

"Hi, Alfred." she smiled back.

"Hey, Al... do you know when the parental units are gonna be home?" Reid said, scratching his neck.

"They called twenty minutes ago and they'll be here around eight or nine."

Reid nodded. "Okay, we'll be upstairs watching movies or something." him and Kaitlin started walking up the stairs. "Al, hollar when dinner's ready."

"All right." Alfred smiled, then walked into the kitchen.

Kaitlin put her stuff on Reid's bed, then Reid said "I'm going to get changed... so I'll be right back."

"Okay."

As Reid went into his bathroom, Kaitlin's phone was going off with a text message. She opened it up to read it. _"You'll get what's coming to you!"_ then she heard the door open, then threw her phone in her purse, and sat there like nothing was going on.

By the time Reid walked out of the bathroom, Kaitlin was looking down at her wrist, staring at her scars and thinking about her dad. Reid could tell there was something was wrong with her, but he knew she wouldn't really open up to him. He sat down next to her. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

She looked over at him. "Sure."

He nodded and walked over to his DVD collection. "Do you want something funny or something scary?"

She smiled at him. "Surprise me."

"Okay." he nodded, then scanned through all of his DVD's until he found the one he wanted. He put it in the DVD player, grabbed the remotes, and sat down next to Kaitlin.

She cuddled next to him. "So... what is it?"

"You'll see." he said, then pressed the play button.

When Kaitlin saw want movie it was, she started laughing, then said "It's perfect."

He kissed the top of her head, then said "Of course it is... it's _our_ movie."

She snuggled a little more. "Yes it is."

Before the movie ended, Kaitlin fell asleep. Reid carefully picked her up and laid her down in the middle of his bed, covering her up with a blanket. He took the movie off, then played some video games.

A few hours later, Alfred knocked on the door, then walked into Reid's room. "Dinner..."

"Shh..." Reid pointed to Kaitlin sleeping on the bed.

"Sorry." Alfred whispered. "Dinner is ready."

"Okay." Reid got up to turn of the game. "We'll be down in a minute."

Alfred smiled. "See you downstairs." then he walked out.

Reid sat down next to Kaitlin and moved the stray hairs out of her face. "Kaitlin." he whispered. "It's time for dinner."

"No." she mumbled.

Reid chuckled. "Come on, dinner is ready." she opened one eye and looked at him. "Al made some bomb-ass eats."

She closed her eye and laughed. "Fine... what time is it?"

Reid glanced at his watch, then looked back at her. "A little after seven." he noticed her staring at him. "What?"

"You're eyes... they're so pretty."

"Um, thanks... I think."

Kaitlin sat up. "I _am_ hungry."

"Good thing I woke you up, huh?" he said, standing up and holding out his hands. "Come on." she grabbed on and he lifted her off the bed, onto her feet. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go." then they walked downstairs to the kitchen. "What's on the menu, Al?"

"I made you breakfast for dinner."

Reid sat down. "Awesome... I love breakfast for dinner, it's the best." Reid glanced over at Kaitlin, who had a weird look on her face. "So, what are we having, Al?"

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, and orange juice... the works."

Reid laughed, then looked at Kaitlin. "Dig in."

She smiled and said "Okay." she smiled at Alfred. "It looks delicious."

"Thank you, Miss Kaitlin... you two enjoy." then Alfred walked out of the kitchen.

Reid looked at Kaitlin. "You look unsure about dinner... you don't have to eat. I can make you something else."

"No, no, no... it's just that I have never had any breakfast foods for dinner."

"Never?" she shook her head. "Well, Missy." he put more bacon on her plate. "It's the best."

Kaitlin laughed. "Okay."

After they ate their food, they cleaned up the kitchen for Alfred, then went back up to Reid's room. Kaitlin was by the window, looking out, and thinking about her dad, Uncle Jack, seeing Alex at the police station, and that text she got.

Reid walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm fine."

"How 'bout we go to the dorms and grab you some clothes, so you can stay the night."

She turned to look at him. "While your parents are here?"

"Don't worry about them, their room is on the other side of the house, besides they won't care that you're here with me." he gave her a hug. "I'm sure they'll love you."

She nodded. "Okay."

When they broke from the hug, Kaitlin grabbed her purse as Reid grabbed the keys. As they were about to walk out of the room, his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket to look at it. "It's a text from Tyler." he pressed the button. "Hang on." then he read it.

_"What are you up to?"_

_"Me and Kaitlin are headed to the dorms for a minute. Why what's up?"_

_"We have two new guys on our floor. They're being loud and annoying."_

_"Okay, we'll be there in a bit. Meet us in Kaitlin's room in five."_ then Reid put his phone in his pocket.

"What'd he say?" asked Kaitlin.

"That we have new guys on our floor and he'll meet us in your room."

"Oh." they started walking downstairs. "Wait... how can he get into my room? It's locked."

"Baby Boy is good at picking locks... he uh, learned from me." Kailtin nodded as Reid smiled at her. "Hey, Al!" he shouted.

"Yes?" he said, coming out of the den.

"We'll be right back, so let Mom and Dad know."

"Okay, Mr. Reid." Alfred nodded.

"See ya." Reid said, grabbing Kaitlin's hand and walking outside, to the Hummer. They got in and Reid drove off to the dorms.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**--Chapter Fifteen--**

Reid got to the dorms within ten minutes. He parked in his usual spot and they got out. As they walked to the building, Kaitlin stopped. Reid looked in the direction that she was looking. "What is it?"

"Oh... nothing." she paused. "It's just... that car, by the U-Haul, looks familiar." she started walking. "It's probably nothing." she smiled at Reid. "Come on." he grabbed her hand, then they walked inside, and up to her room. When they walked in her room, they saw Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, Kate, and Sarah chillin' in there. "Um... hey guys."

"Hey." Kate waved.

"So... what's going on?" Kaitlin asked, putting her purse on the desk.

"We came to hang out." said Sarah. "But we found Tyler in here, waiting for you too." Kaitlin nodded as she was going through her clothes.

"What's up, Reid." said Caleb.

"What's up?" he nodded. "So what's everyone doing tonight?"

"We should go to Nicky's or to a movie." Kate suggested.

"Maybe tomorrow... my parents are on the way home and they need to talk to Kaitlin."

"Tomorrow night then." Kate smiled.

Kaitlin was putting all the stuff she needed into a duffle bag, the Reid said "Hey... let's meet at Denny's tonight."

"When?" asked Tyler.

"Around two or three in the am."

"On a school night?"

Reid frowned. "Cal... live a little. So what do you all say?"

"Sure." said Pogue.

"Yeah." Sarah and Kate agreed.

"I'm down." Tyler said, raising his hand.

Reid looked at Kaitlin and she nodded, then he looked at Caleb. "What do you say, Cal?"

He sighed. "Fine."

"Okay... we'll text you when we're on the way."

"Who's we, Reid?"

He gave Pogue a funny look, then said "Me and Kaitlin."

Kate pointed to the duffle bag. "Were you going?"

"I'm staying the night at Reid's." Sarah and Kate nodded, but Pogue didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey, Kaitlin?" Tyler started. "Since you're staying at Reid's, can I crash here."

"The annoying neighbors?" he nodded. "Yeah, it's fine."

"So, what's your annoying neighbor's names?" asked Sarah.

Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out at school tomorrow."

All of them chatted for another half an hour, then left to where ever they were going, except for Tyler. When Reid pulled up to the Garwin Manor, he saw his parents car in the drive way. He parked behind them and looked at Kaitlin. "They're here." he said, in a sing song voice.

"Should I be nervous?" she asked, with a giggle.

"No... silly." he leaned over and kissed her softly on her lips, then backed up to look at her. "They'll love you."

She nodded. "I hope so."

Reid reached in the back getting Kaitlin's stuff and they got out of the Hummer. Reid put his free arm around her shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"Are you sure... they'll like me?"

"Yes." he chuckled. "Come on." they walked in the house and Kaitlin shut the door behind her. "Hey Mom... where are you!" he yelled.

"In the office." she yelled back.

Reid put Kaitlin's stuff on the couch, then lead her into the office, and walked in. "Welcome back, Parental Units!" they looked up, studying Kaitlin's face. "Okay... this is Kaitlin and Kaitlin, this is my mother Linda and my father Joseph."

"Hello... it's nice to meet you." Kaitlin said, with a smile.

Linda got up and gave her a hug. "It's so nice to meet you too, Honey." seconds later, she let go to look at Kaitlin. "How are you? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Joseph started. "If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, thank you." she smiled at him.

Joseph got out of his seat and gave Kaitlin a hug. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

He let go to look at her. "Sorry to hear about Jack. He was a good man and my best friend."

She nodded. "Yeah... I just can't believe it."

"Have a seat." Linda instructed, as Steve sat back down and Linda sat next to her. "How about we discuss the funeral plans."

"Okay." Kaitlin nodded. It took the four of them about an hour and a half to plan Jack's funeral. After they were done, Kaitlin stood up. "Thank you, so much for helping me." she paused. "Like I told Reid... I didn't know where to start."

Linda smiled. "We're glad we could help and very greatful you're including us."

"You're welcome." Kaitlin nodded.

"Well... parents." Reid started. "We're gonna go and watch a movie or something."

Both Linda and Joseph nodded, then Linda said "Good night."

"Night." both Reid and Kaitlin said at the same time, then Reid grabbed her bag and they went up to his room.

Reid set her bag on the couch, then said "Are you still up for going to Denny's later?"

"Sure... if you want to go."

He shook his head and sat down on his bed. "Not really." he pulled her arm and sat her on his lap. "I already texted everyone, because I'd rather be here with you."

"Yeah... me too." she smiled at him.

Then Reid started kissing her and within minutes clothes started coming off. All of a sudden, Reid stopped. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes." Kaitlin nodded.

"You sure?" he asked again.

She just smiled and pulled his face to her lips, kissing him. For the next few hours, they were makin' some sweet sweet lovin. Afterwards, Kaitlin fell asleep, cuddled up in Reid's arms. He didn't go to sleep until an hour after she did.

Both Reid and Kaitlin woke up to the sound of Reid's alarm at six am. As he reached over to hit the snooze button, Kaitlin cuddled closer into his arms and mumbled. "Sleep."

"Yes... sleep is good."

Kaitlin giggled. "We have to get ready for school."

He sighed. "I know... damn our education." she laughed, then kissed her on her forehead. "I'll go take a shower in the other bathroom, you can go into mine."

"Okay."

"But first... I want to lay here for ten more minutes." she laughed again, then laid on his chest. Ten minutes later, Reid started getting out of his bed. "Okay... if I don't get up now, I won't wanna get up at all." he wrapped himself with his blanket. "I'll be in the shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." she said, nodding then Reid walked out of his room.

Kaitlin slowly got up, grabbed her duffle bag, then went into Reid's bathroom. It took Kaitlin fifteen minutes to take a shower, get dressed in her uniform, do her hair and make up, and get her stuff together. She went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good Morning." Linda said, looking up from her newspaper.

"Morning, Mrs. Garwin."

"Kaitlin... you can call me Linda."

"Okay, Linda."

"Alfred made breakfast... so help yourself."

Kaitlin nodded. "Okay, thank you."

By the time Reid came downstairs, Kaitlin was already eating. He laughed, grabbing a plate. "Stuffing your face... without me?" Kaitlin just smiled, shoving bacon in her mouth. Reid shook his head. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Son." she said, without looking from the paper.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh." he said, covering his plate with food, then he sat down next to Kaitlin.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes... I'm a growing boy." he smiled, then leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "Are you okay?" she just nodded and smiled.

After they were done with breakfast, they got into the Hummer, and got to the school at seven forty five, then went to their first hour class.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**--Chapter Sixteen--**

First hour breezed by very quickly. Reid and Kaitlin went into second hour a little early, into their biology class. Minutes later, Kate, Sarah, and Pogue walked in. Pogue sat over by Reid as Kate and Sarah rushed to Kaitlin with silly grins on their faces.

"What's gotten into the two of you?" Kaitlin asked.

"We have a new hottie at school." said Sarah.

"Actually two... the other guy is cute, but goofy-cute." said Kate.

Reid leaned over. "They must be the annoying neighbors that Tyler was talking about."

Kate nodded. "Yeah... he." she stopped to whisper to Kaitlin. "Is gorgeous."

Sarah giggled like a twelve year old. "Yeah."

"Oh." Kaitlin nodded.

Minutes later, the teacher: Mr Grey walked in as more students were walking in behind him and he started his lesson. Fifteen minutes passed and Kaitlin was way too busy looking at her phone to notice that the door opened, she just tuned everything out.

"Class... we have two new students with us." she still didn't look up, she was even ignoring the nudges and giggles from Kate and Sarah. "Why don't you tell us your names?"

"I'm Alex Lewis."

"Ethan Harris." he waved.

Kaitlin snapped her head up so fast, it would have flew off. _"No fucking way."_ she thought to herself. She stared at both of them with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' look. She glanced over at Reid and he was asleep, then she stared intently into Alex's eyes. She could hear the giggles coming from Kate and Sarah.

"Okay." said Mr. Grey. "Go ahead and have a seat in front of Miss Rosco, she's..."

Alex raised up his hand to cut him off. "I know where she's at."

Mr. Grey nodded as Kate and Sarah exchanged looks to each other and to Kaitlin as Alex sat in front of Kaitlin and Ethan sat beside Alex. A few minutes later, Mr. Grey stood up. "Class, I'll be right back." then he walked out.

As Alex and Ethan turned around, Kaitlin frowned, and Alex said "Hello there, Miss Rosco." he paused. "Did you miss me?"

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Wait." Kate started. "You know them?"

Before she could respond, Alex reached over grazing his fingers up her arm. "She should... we dated for almost five years and she was my little sisters best friend... weren't you, Baby?" he smirked as Kate, Sarah, and Pogue's jaws dropped.

Kaitlin ripped her arm away from him. "We haven't been together in over two years, Alex... I told you we were over." she looked over at Ethan. "Did he drag you into this?"

"Yeah... and I wanted to see how you were doing. Have you heard from Dan?"

"No... not since he went to Tokyo." Ethan nodded as Reid started to wake up. "Why are you here, Alex?" she asked again.

He grabbed her hand again. "Look, Katie... after what happened and you went... where you went. I saw you again and I realized that I needed a change. I know Lu isn't coming back and I've forgiven you. So I came over here." Kaitlin didn't let go and Reid noticed him holding her hand, until Reid cleared his throat.

She looked over and saw Reid glaring at Alex, then she pulled her hand away from him. "Um... guys, this is my friends from back home: Alex and Ethan."

"Her boyfriend." Alex corrected her.

Kaitlin heard Reid break a pencil, then said "No... you're not." she rolled her eyes. "Alex and Ethan... these are my friends: Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and... Reid." she saw the hurt in Reid's eyes, when she introduced him as her friend.

Reid tapped Kaitlin on the arm. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she nodded. "Outside?" then both of them went out the door. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know, Reid."

"So you have no clue why he's here?"

"No, Reid... but I'm going to find out. I didn't even think I'd see him again."

As she was about to walk back into the classroom, Reid grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He gave her a heartfelt kiss, then he rested his forehead on hers, catching his breath. He whispered. "Kaitlin, I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Mr. Grey was walking up clearing his throat. "What's going on here?"

Reid stood in front of Kaitlin. "Mr. Grey... Kaitlin wasn't feeling good so I assissted her outside to get some air."

Mr. Grey glared at Reid, then said "All right, Mr. Garwin." he looked at Kaitlin. "If you need to go to the infirmary, just let me know."

She nodded. "Okay."

Mr. Grey opened the door. "Back to class." then the three of them walked inside. Reid went to his seat and as Kaitlin walked to hers, Alex grabbed her hand and kissed it. She ripped it away from him and sat down. She didn't even want to look at Reid's reaction, she she just put her head down on the desk, she could feel Reid's eyes glaring at her.

When class was over, Reid was the first one out, then Pogue, Kate, and Sarah followed behind him. As Kaitlin grabbed her things, her purse fell out. She groaned, then picked up her things. Both Alex and Ethan helped her.

"I don't even know why you're here, Alex." she paused. "Did you fudge you're birthday? So you could be seventeen or eighteen?"

"Well... according to my 'new and improved' birth certificate, I'm seventeen." said Ethan. "Alex is eighteen." she just shook her head.

He lifted her head up with his fingers. "I'm sorry, okay. For disrupting your _now_ perfect life. I just... I just can't see my life without you in it somehow." she just glared at him and walked out of the classroom.

"I gotta go to my next class." Ethan said, standing up. "See ya later."

"Bye, Man." Alex said, then put his head down. Seconds later, he heard something buzzing. He looked around on the ground and found a cell phone. He didn't know if he should open it, but something told him to. He read _"1 New Message."_ flashing on the screen. So he opened it and read _"I'm coming for you soon. You're gonna die!"_ then he pressed the end button and found out it was Kaitlin's phone. Studunts were walking in, so he quickly forwarded it to his phone and deleted it from hers, then put her phone in his pocket.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**--Chapter Seventeen--**

When it was lunch time, Reid wasn't really talking to Kaitlin, he mostly ignored her, but he still didn't leave her side. Kate, Pogue, Katilin, Reid, and Sarah were sitting at their usual table and Kaitlin could see Alex sitting five tables down from her. She was a little puzzled as to why he wasn't looking at her with his usual smirk, and she was wondering where Ethan was. When Alex would look at her, he had worry and concern in his eyes.

Kaitlin snapped out of her daze when Tyler and Caleb sat down at the table. Caleb saw the frown on Reid's face and said "What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer, Alex walked up to Kaitlin and said "Katie." she looked up. "You dropped this." then he put her phone in her hand, gave her a weak smile, then walked out of the lunch room.

Kaitlin shoved her phone in her pocket and Tyler said "Was that... the guy we saw in Boston?"

She nodded. "Yeah and I bet him and my friend Ethan are your annoying neighbors."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know." she lied, shaking her head.

Caleb looked confused. "Who is he?"

Reid growled as he put his head down, then Kaitlin said "He's my ex from back home. I haven't seen him in over two years."

"Oh." Caleb nodded.

By the time school was over, Reid still wasn't talking to Kaitlin. He even left in Tyler's Hummer before she walked out of the parking lot. A minute later, a navy blue jeep pulled up next to her, then the window rolled down, and Kaitlin saw Alex and Ethan in the front seats.

"Need a ride?"

She glared at Alex. "No."

Alex sighed. "Just get in." she hesitated at first, then when she was going to, Ethan got out and jumped in the backseat. Kaitlin got in the front seat and Alex drove off. "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Besides the dorms, I have nowhere to go." she said, looking out the window.

"Well, while you decide." Ethan started. "You can take _me_ to the dorms. I still have to unpack."

Alex nodded, then dropped Ethan off at the dorms, and drove off with just him and Kaitlin in the car. "So where did you want to go?" he asked her, as they were stopped at a red light. "We can go anywhere you want."

She looked at him. "I want to go see my dad."

Alex quickly looked away. "Sure, if that's where you want to go." he paused. "Where exactly is he?"

"The detective told me, he was in the hospital... in Boston."

Alex nodded. "Okay."

"I just want to see him and make sure he stays there and thank the person who put him there."

"What do you mean?"

"I was told he go beat up or something and in a coma." she shrugged. "I know he's my dad and everything, but he can't hurt me anymore."

Alex nodded, and drove toward Boston. The whole car ride, was annoyingly quiet, for the two hour drive there. When Alex parked in the parking lot, Kaitlin turned off her phone.

As she was about to get out of the car, Alex grabbed her arm. "Do you want me to go with you?"

She nodded. "Please?"

"Okay, come on."

Kaitlin left her purse, but grabbed her wallet, and got out of the jeep. Alex followed her into the hospital and walked to the nurses station. "Excuse me?"

A nurse looked up and said "Yes, how can I help you?"

"My name is Kaitlin Rosco and I'm looking to see what room Benjamin Rosco, is in."

"And you are?"

"His daughter."

"Okay, give me one second." the nurse typed away at her computer, then a few moments later, she looked back up at Kaitlin. "Mr. Rosco is in the I.C.U on the seventh floor. Check in with the nurses up there and they'll tell you where his room is."

"Thank you." Kaitlin nodded, then her and Alex went into the elevator.

"What's the floor number?"

"Seven." she said, then Alex pressed the button.

When the elevator doors opened, Kaitlin got out first, then Alex followed behind her, and walked up to the nurses station. A nurse looked up and said "How can I help you?"

"Yes, could you point me in the direction to where Benjamin Rosco is?"

"And you are?"

"His daughter, Kaitlin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"I'm sorry, Kaitlin, it's just that there is nothing in his medical file that says anything about having a daughter."

"What? That's impossible." she pulled out her ID, out of her wallet. "My name is Kaitlin Jade Rosco and I have the same address as he does."

The nurse looked at it, then looked back up at Kaitlin. "I'm sorry, I believe you, it's just... and forgive me for saying this, but you and Mr. Rosco look nothing alike." both Alex and Kaitlin winced at her. "I'm not trying to be rude. In his file he has blonde hair and blue eyes. You on the other hand, do not."

"That's because... I take after my mother!" Kaitlin kind of yelled.

The nurse was about to say something, when Alex put up his hand. "Just tell us where his room is or I'll get my lawyer father to sue for patient-doctor confidentiality. For stating what was in Ben Rosco's file."

The nurse nodded. "He's in room number three." then she looked down.

"Thank you." Kaitlin groaned, then both of them walked over to room three.

Kaitlin was standing in front of the door and counted to five, before walking in. She grabbed Alex's hand and lead the way in there. Once Kaitlin saw her dad, she gasped, then held on tighter to Alex's hand. She looked at him all bruised and beaten up, with a cast on his arm and right leg, hooked up to a bunch of machines, and with a breathing tube in his mouth.

She let go of Alex and walked over to Ben's bedside. She stared intently at him, reliving the memories of him hurting her. Plus thinking about what the nurse said and Ben's last words to her about not being her daughter. She was just confused. She snapped out of her daze when the door opened.

A doctor walked in with a piece of paper. "Are you Kaitlin Rosco?"

She nodded. "Yeah, how come you know about me and the nurse out there didn't?"

"Because Detective Andrews, spoke to me about you coming here, personally."

"Oh."

"But I didn't know you were coming this soon."

"I had some free time I guess." she said, as Alex walked next to her.

"Okay, I'm Dr. Parker and your fathers condition." he shook his head. "His prognosis doesn't look good."

"Is he ever going to wake up?"

"It doesn't look like it. I mean, he's responding to the medicine, but we're afraid that he could turn into a vegetable."

"Oh." Kaitlin nodded.

"But right now, being in a coma, he can hear everything going on, so if you want to talk to him... he'll hear it."

"Really?"

"Yeah... coma patients can hear their surroundings. They tend to twitch or you can see them roll their eyes under their eyelids." Kailtin nodded. "And it doesn't hurt to come around and visit. Maybe talking to him will bring him out of it." she looked at him with a blank stare. "It's not impossible... it's happened before." Dr. Parker headed toward the door. "Well, I'll leave you two to visit with him." then he walked out of the room.

Alex rubbed Kaitlin's arms. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know how I should feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm confused."

"About what?"

She looked away. "Never mind... can we go?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Where?"

"To the cemetery."

"Okay, if that's what you want." he said, then both of them left the hospital.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**--Chapter Eighteen--**

Alex pulled up to Evergreen Cemetery, ten minutes later. He pulled up and parked his jeep. Kaitlin took a deep breath and counted to ten. She turned to Alex. "Last time I came here, I had to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I saw my dad over at Junior's grave and he had told me... if he saw my face here, he'd bury me in a coffin next to Junior."

"Oh." Alex nodded and gripping the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. "So who would you like to see first?"

"Lu."

"Okay." then he turned the jeep back on and drove over to his little sisters grave.

When he stopped and parked, Kaitlin hesitated at first to get out, then Alex gave her a reassuring smile. She shook her head. "Alex... Im--"

"Don't Katie... don't beat yourself up." she nodded, then got out. Alex took the keys out of the ignition and got out as well. "Follow me."

Kaitlin followed behind Alex and she was looking around, when Alex came to a sudden stop, making her bump into him. She looked up. "Sorry."

"It's okay." he pointed down to her grave. "Here it is." she looked down where Alex was pointing and read the head stone.

_"Luanne Nicole Lewis. Born: December 21, 1991 ~ Died: September 15, 2006. Beautiful daughter, loving sister, and a wonderful friend. Rest in Peace Lulu."_

Tears started rolling down Kaitlin's cheeks, non stop as she collapsed to the ground, in front of the head stone. She hugged her knees to her chest. "No matter how much I'm sorry or how much I cry or whatever... they'll never come back." she looked up at Alex. "And you... you should hate me and never talk to me or see me ever again."

Alex squatted to Kaitlin's level. "You're right, I should hate you and cut you out of my life forever."

"Then why don't you? Huh? I don't deserve anything or anyone."

"Katie, what happened that night was an accident. I know that Lu is never coming back, but I also know that Lu would have forgave you. I had a long time to think, while you were in prison, and I don't blame you anymore." he paused as she put her head down. "All of us were drinking that night, so all of us were at fault."

Kaitlin scoffed. "Yeah, except for Jess."

Alex lifted her head with his fingers. "There is no way... I'd be able to hate you or even stay away from you. Katie... I--" he saw the glare she was giving him, he could tell that she wasn't ready to hear those three little words. "I just can't... we're still friends."

She nodded, then Alex sat down next to her. A few minutes later, Kaitlin started to giggle, then said "I was looking through my pictures on my laptop and I found that picture that Lu took of us at the Zoo."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I remember." he chuckled. "Jeremy wanted to kidnap one of the baby tigers."

"Really?"

"Yep and I had my eye on one of the spider monkeys for you."

"You would of snatched a monkey for me?"

"I was gonna try."

She nodded. "Oh, that would have been cool." they sat there for another half an hour, mostly talking about Luanne, then she stood up. "I wanna see Junior."

Alex stood up, wiping the back of his jeans, then said "Let's go." then they got back into his jeep. "Do know where he is?"

"Over by the entrance... by that big tree."

Alex thought about it, then nodded. "I think I remember where... I haven't been over there since the funeral." he started his jeep, then drove over to it. He spotted the tree and pulled up. Kaitlin got out before Alex took the key out of the ignition. As he walked up to her, he saw a weird look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Look." she said, pointing to it. He looked down and read the head stone.

_"Benjamin Oliver Rosco, JR. Born: May 3, 1989 ~ Died: September 15, 2006. Beloved son and friend."_

Alex looked up at her. "What's wrong with it?"

"All it says is 'beloved son and friend'... it says nothing about beloved brother or caring brother."

"Maybe, it's a typo or something."

"I don't think so." she looked at it for another minute, then looked up at Alex. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah." he nodded, then both of them walked to the jeep and got in.

As he was about to start it and leave, Kaitlin grabbed his arm. "Wait." then she sat there, thinking.

"Okay." he nodded and sat back.

Then a few minutes later, she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. She didn't look at how many messages she got or texts, she just dialed a number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Detective Andrews?"

"Kaitlin? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at the moment... but I'm in town and I really need to speak with you."

"I'm not at my desk, where are you?"

"At Evergreen Cemetery."

"Okay... I'll be there in five."

"Thanks." then she hung up her phone.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I tell you after I talk to him."

He nodded. "Yeah."

A few minutes later, Detective Andrews pulled up and parked in front of them. Kaitlin looked over at Alex. "Can you stay here for a second?"

"I'm not going anywhere." he smiled.

She nodded, then got out of the jeep as Detective Andrews got out of his. "What's wrong, Kaitlin?"

"I need you to do something for me... a huge favor."

"What's up?"

"Can you do a DNA test?"

"On who?"

"Me and my dad."

"What? Why?"

"It's just a hunch, but I'm getting this feeling that something's not right."

"I don't know, Kaitlin."

"Please? I wouldn't be asking you to do this otherwise."

Detective Andrews thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Okay... I'll do it."

"What do you need from me? My hair?"

"No... I'll just swab the inside of your mouth. Follow me." then she followed him to the back of his car and opened his trunk. He opened up his kit, grabbed a pair of gloves, and put them on. He grabbed a swab and turned to Kaitlin. "Open your mouth." Kaitlin did what she was told, then Detective Andrews swabbed the inside of her mouth, for a good fifteen seconds. After that, he put the little lid on the top of the swab, put it back in his kit, and shut his trunk. "After I get a sample from your father, I'll put a rush on the results, and I'll let you know as soon as I get them."

"Okay... thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"How long will it take?"

"I'm going to try to get them by tonight... if not, then in the morning."

"Can you text me the results?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Thank you, Scott."

"No problem." he nodded. "I'll be in touch." then he got in his car, and drove off.

Kaitlin got back inside the jeep and said "We can go now."

Alex started it. "What was that about?"

"I asked Detective Andrews to do a DNA test on me and my dad."

"Why?"

"Because my gut is telling me that something's not right."

"What's not right?"

"It's just something I feel."

"Alrighty then." he said, driving away. "Where are we going?"

"To the dorms."

He nodded. "Okay."

"The things that I feel... there's just weird things, like when my mom went to the mental hospital, my Uncle Jack moving here, my dad treating me way different than Junior after Uncle Jack moved."

"He always treated you like shit." he paused. "All the damn time."

"I know." she nodded. "And when he dropped me off at the dorms, he was telling me that I'm not his daughter, I never was his daughter, and he was going to live a daughter-free life."

"He said that?"

"Yeah and that stuff the nurse was telling me, plus Junior's head stone." she paused. "Well, Detective Andrews got my DNA sample all he need to do is get "my dad's." she used her quotation fingers. "And text me as soon as he gets them."

"All of this... is crazy, Katie." he said, shaking his head.

"I know, but it's just a hunch."

"Okay... what are you going to do if Ben isn't your father?"

"I don't know. What can I do?" she stopped talking then remembered the envelope that the Provost gave her. "Wait-a-minute."

"What?"

"Hold on." she said, then took the it out of her purse, and opened it. "There's money, credit cards, and a letter."

"What does it say?"

She read it out loud. "Kaitlin, I sent this envelope to your new school a few days before you got out. Here's money and some credit cards for you. I couldn't let Jack know that I let you go without. Honestly, you don't deserve any of it, for killing my son. You deserve to rot in prison with the rest of the killers in there. Last things is... the answers you seek, ask Jack and I don't ever want to see you again- Ben."

"Damn." Alex shook his head as Kaitlin shoved the envelope into her purse. He glanced over at her and rested his hand on her thigh. "Everything will be okay."

She nodded and gave him a weak smile. A few minutes later, Alex was going to remove his hand, but Kaitlin grabbed it, and laced her fingers with his. She looked out the window and started thinking about everything.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**--Chapter Nineteen--**

A little bit later, Kaitlin took out her phone with her free hand to look through her messages. She got three texts from Tyler, two from Kate, and a voice mail from Sarah. She decided to call Tyler back and waited for him to answer the phone.

"Um... hello?"

"Hey Tyler, you sent me a few texts?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you're up to."

"Is it you asking or Reid?"

"Both."

"Oh." she said, then Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay."

"I know he ditched you afterschool."

"It's fine that he did."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"On my way back from Boston."

"Cool, can you meet us at Nicky's."

"Hmm... what time?"

"Eight-ish."

"Okay... see you." then she hung up her phone.

"What's going on at eight-ish?" asked Alex.

"Nicky's."

"What's Nicky's?"

She chuckled. "It's this bar that has pool tables, fooseball tables, and a dance floor with a juke box." she paused. "It's fun or so I've heard."

"Oh." Alex nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Okay, we'll change and then head over there."

Alex pulled into the dorm parking lot a few hours later and still holding Kaitlin's hand. He parked the jeep in his spot and let go of her. Both of them got out and walked inside. Kaitlin didn't see the Hummer or the Charger when they pulled up, so she thought that Tyler and Reid was already at Nicky's.

Before she walked to her door, she saw a guy standing in front of her door, blocking her way. "Hello..." he said.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, actually you can. I'm Aaron."

"What do you want?"

He glanced at Alex, looked back at Kaitlin, and said "You." he smirked.

Kaitlin was still holding Alex's hand and she could feel him squeeze it. "How 'bout you leave me alone?"

Aaron chuckled. "I've seen you around at school and I'd have to say... you go from Garwin- the biggest 'playboy' of Spencer to the new guy." she winced at him and Alex squeezed harder. "And I'm just wondering if I could get a piece."

All of a sudden, Alex let go of Kaitlin's hand and punched Aaron in his eye. Then Alex grabbed Aaron by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall as hard as he could, getting in his face. "You stay the hell away from her... you got that?" seconds later, Alex ripped him from the wall to the ground, and he slid a few feet away from them. Aaron got up a minute later, stumbling away, and grabbing his face in pain.

Kaitlin shook her head as she opened the door. She walked in, with Alex following behind her and she put her purse on the desk. "You didn't have to go to that extreme."

He sat down. "Are you kidding? And let him talk to you like that? He's lucky... I didn't really kick his ass. He's damn lucky... I only punched him in the face and slammed him into the wall."

Kaitlin sat down next to him and sighed. She looked down and saw Alex's knuckles on his left hand, they were bleeding. She grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and put it on his knuckles. "Al, you're bleeding."

"You haven't called me 'Al' in a long time."

She smiled, wiping the blood. "How'd this happen? It looks like you reopened these."

"I was... uh, hitting my punching bag."

"Oh." she nodded, then she reached in purse and pulled out a band-aid, then put it on him. "Just be careful... and don't hit anyone."

Alex chuckled. "I'll try not to, unless they mess with you."

She let go of his hand and stood up. "I'm gonna change clothes. Can you be good for five minutes?"

"I'll be a perfect angel."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." then she went into her closet, grabbed something, and went into her bathroom. First she got dressed, fixed a little bit of her make up, then fixed her hair.

Alex's jaw dropped when Kaitlin walked out of the bathroom wearing a black and pink halter top dress, that sat above her knees. As she was putting on her knee high boots, she noticed Alex gawking at her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She giggled as she put on her leather jacket, then put her phone, money, keys, and ID card in the jacket pockets.

"You look." he paused, looking her up and down. "Fuckin' amazing."

She giggled again, then grabbed her chapstick. "Thanks. Are you ready to go?" he just nodded. "Let's go then."

They left her room and went up to his. When they walked in, Ethan was sound asleep. Kaitlin sat down on Alex's bed and he whispered. "I'll be right back." she nodded and he went into his bathroom. A few minutes later, Alex came out wearing baggy jeans, a long sleeve button up with a bitch-beater underneath, and a pair of Tims. "How do I look?" he said, softly.

"Fuckin' amazing." she nodded.

He smiled, then said "Come on." seconds later, they walked out of his room, walked out to the parking lot, got in his jeep, and Alex drove off. Kaitlin told Alex where to go, since she's passed it as she was going through town.

--Meanwhile--

Tyler and Reid was playing pool, when Tyler said "Kaitlin's coming tonight."

Reid took his shot and said "Good for her."

"She should be here soon."

Reid stopped what he was doing and stared at Tyler for a second, then said "Hold my pool stick so I can jump for joy."

Tyler winced at him, then Reid went back to making another shot. "What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"Reid, you're full of shit." he paused. "First you tell me that you're falling for her and now you're ingoring her, because you let your pride in the way. So what if her ex is here... prove to her that you're the better man."

"Tyler." he sighed. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not worried that her douchebag ex is here, I've kept some secrets from her."

"What secrets? I hope you don't mean..."

Reid shook his head. "No, not that one, Caleb will kill me. It's.." just as Reid looked up, he saw Kaitlin walk in the door with Alex. "Wait... she's here with him." he slammed the pool stick on the table, messing up their game.

"Well, Reid... you did ditch her this afternoon."

"Shut up." he said, glaring at Tyler. Seconds later, he saw Kaitlin and Alex sit at the table. Reid swatted Tyler's arm. "Come on." they walked up in the middle of a conversation.

"Where were you, Kaitlin?" asked Kate.

"Alex took me to Boston to see my dad, then I had to talk to the detective over there."

"How's he doing?" asked Sarah.

"Not good, the doctor doesn't think he'll come out of it." a second later, Tyler and Reid sat down at the table, then Reid was glaring at Kaitlin.

"So." Caleb started. "What if he doesn't come out of it?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I might have to pull the plug."

"Oh no." said Kate.

Kaitlin looked at Reid, who was still glaring at her, then he spoke. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Now you wanna talk to me?" she said, sarcastically.

Reid stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling Kaitlin to her feet. "Come on."

She looked over at Alex and he looked like he was going to explode. "I'll be right back." he nodded, then she followed Reid outside. She leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed her chest. "What?" she asked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Hanging out with your ex?"

"What's it to ya? You've ignored me all damn day."

"I'm sorry, I was just a little pissed off that your ex decided to show up. What are you even doing with him?"

"Me and Alex are just friends, but I don't need to justify that to you." he frowned at her. "Look, he took me to Boston to see my dad and I had to talk to the detective. I saw my brothers and his sisters grave."

"What did you have to talk to the detective about?"

"It's just a hunch, but when I know... you'll know." he nodded, then they walked back in, and sat down.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked, glaring at Reid.

Kaitlin nodded, then said "Yeah."

A few minutes later, there was awkward silence, then Pogue looked over at the door. "Whoa... who gave Aaron that black eye?"

The whole table looked over, then Caleb glared at Reid. "What?" he said, innocently. "That wasn't me."

Aaron was glaring towards the table, then he looked away. "Was he looking at you?" Kate asked, pointing to Alex.

"Yeah."

"Did you hit him? Not that we care or mind, because he's slime. It's Reid that's always fighting with him."

Alex chuckled. "Well, he was saying some stuff about Kaitlin, so I punched him in his eye."

"Nice." Pogue said, with a grin as Reid rolled his eyes.

"So, Cal." Tyler started. "What did the Provost want eariler?"

He rubbed his face. "He told me that we're getting a new, but rich student and Provost Higgins wants me to show him around and stuff."

"Sounds like fun." Reid said, shoving a few of Kate's french fries in his mouth.

A few minutes later, Kaitlin's phone vibrated. She had a text, so she opened her phone and looked up at Alex. "It's Detective Andrews."

He leaned in closer and said "What's it say?"

"Hold on a sec." she started to read the text.

_"Kaitlin, I got the results sooner than I thought and it's negative. Benjamin Rosco is not your father. I'll email you the results to your phone. If you need me, don't hesitate to call."_

Kaitlin's jaw dropped as tears were spilling from her eyes. She looked up at Alex and he said "What does it say?"

"He's not." she shook her head.

"What?"

"It's negative."

"What's negative?" asked Pogue as the whole table were exchanging glances at each other.

Kaitlin stood up and shook her head. "It's nothing." she looked at Alex. "I want to leave." he nodded as he stood up. Kaitlin turned her attention to the table. "I'm sorry everyone." then she darted to the door.

"Bye guys." Alex said, before he walked away.

Just as Kaitlin was about to walk up to the jeep, she got stopped by someone grabbing her arm, and spinning her around. She saw a pissed off girl with frizzy hair. "You're the reason my boyfriend has a black eye."

"Who are you?"

"Kira... Aaron's girlfriend."

Alex happened to walk out as Kaitlin got in her face. "Unless you want a black eye to match his... I suggest you get the hell out of my face."

"Stay away from Aaron."

"Done. Keep his stupid ass on a leash and away from me."

Kira glared at her for a few more seconds, then she walked away. Alex looked impressed. "You okay?" he asked, unlocking the doors.

"Yeah, but I should have knocked her one."

He nodded. "That would have been awesome to witness." he opened the car door for her. "Let's go." she nodded, got in, and he shut the door. He got in himself and drove off. "Where to?"

"I just want to go back to the dorms." she said, looking out the window and Alex grabbed her hand, driving to the dorms.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**--Chapter Twenty--**

"What was that about?" Caleb asked everyone at the table. "What is Kaitlin talking about?"

"Something must be wrong, if she got a text from a detective." said Kate.

"Yeah." Sarah nodded. "All she said was 'he's not' and 'it's negative,' does anyone know what that means?"

Seconds later, everyone stared at Reid. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you know about Kaitlin?" asked Caleb.

"Why?"

"Before today, you've been spending a lot of time with her." Tyler pointed out.

"I don't know what it is." he shrugged his shoulders. "It could mean anything."

"Reid." Caleb started. "What were you talking about, that morning at Denny's, when you said something about too much stuff going on with her?"

Reid nodded. "All right, I'll tell you... but not here, there's a lot of listening ears."

"Okay." said Caleb, then everyone nodded in agreement.

----

Alex pulled up to the dorms, parked his car, then turned off the jeep. He looked over at Kaitlin who was staring out the window. As he rested his hand on her thigh, she spoke. "He's not my dad. A part of me is relieved and the other part of me is pissed off and upset, because he hurt me so much." she looked over at Alex with sad eyes. "But now, who's my father?" then she started to cry.

Alex got out and went around to the passenger side. He opened the door and carried Kaitlin bridal style all the way up to his room. Before Kaitlin knew it, she was sitting on Alex's lap and cradled in his arms on his bed. They sat like that for about twenty minutes in slience.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore." Alex whispered in her ear. Kaitlin's eyes widened and she froze. She wiggled out of Alex's grasp and stood up. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"Stay here."

She shook her head. "I need to be by myself right now."

He nodded. "Okay, if you need me, call me."

"Okay."

Alex got up and gave Kaitlin a kiss on her cheek. "Bye." then she walked out of his room.

Seconds later, she heard voices coming towards her. She hid behind the soda machine and listened. By the voices, she could tell that it was Reid and Tyler.

"That's sad, Reid... when are you going to tell her?" he paused. "She has a right to know."

"I don't know, but sooner or later she will find out that Jack is her father." her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor in shock. "I don't know if he stated it in his will or not."

"What about the stuff she said at Nicky's?"

"I don't know, but I made a promise to Jack that I'd keep her safe."

"Reid... we all will."

After that, Kaitlin couldn't hear what else they were saying, because they were in their room. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Kaitlin couldn't trust anyone. She quietly went to her room and packed her duffle bag and backpack. She changed into jeans, t-shirt, and Chucks, then called a cab to pick her up. While she was waiting, she left a note on her bed. Five minutes later, she saw the cab outside, and grabbed her stuff.

As she locked her door, she turned around and bumped into something hard. She looked up to see who it was. "Not now, Pogue."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes." she walked past him. "Goodbye."

He followed behind her. "Running isn't going to solve your problems."

"I don't care."

Pogue managed to follow Kaitlin outside to the cab. As she got in, he got in on the other side, then said to the taxi driver. "To the Parry Manor, please."

The cab driver nodded. "Okay." then he drove off.

Kaitlin glared at Pogue the best she could in the dark. "What are you doing, Pogue? Why can't you stay out of it?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my parents, but I _just_ _can't_ stay out of it."

Kaitlin shook her head, then looked out the window. Ten minutes later, the cab came to a stop. "That will be twenty dollars." the cab driver said, turning his head towards the back seat.

Pogue reached in his wallet and gave him thirty dollars and said "Thanks." he turned to look at Kaitlin, but her eyes were closed. He tapped her on the shoulder. "We're here." she opened her eyes and saw a huge mansion. It was as big as Reid's. Pogue grabbed her duffle bag and backpack. "Come on." he got out as she grabbed her purse, then got out of the cab.

"What are we doing here?" she asked as Pogue was punching in numbers on a keypad next to the gate. He didn't answer her, he just opened the gates a headed to the garage, and opened it. "What's this?" she asked, looking at the Beamer.

"Get in." he said, putting her stuff in the back seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Just get in, Kaitlin." he chuckled.

She nodded and got into the passenger seat, while Pogue got in, then drove off. After twenty minutes of driving, she spoke. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

"Okay... why did you kidnap me?"

Pogue laughed. "I didn't kidnap you... you came willingly." she just glared at him with her arms crossed her chest. "Look, I know we don't know each other that well and I'm probably the last person you trust, but I haven't given you a reason not to trust me."

"I trust no one. I thought I could trust Reid, but I can't or Alex either."

"Can I ask why?"

"First before I do... what has Reid told you about me?"

"After you left, all of us went into the Hummer..."

"Please Pogue... everything he said."

He nodded. "Okay, okay... he told us about your accident a few years ago and that he already knew before you told him. Only you and Alex survived, out of seven people."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that."

"How did he find out before I told him?"

"Jack told him... the night before he died." he paused. "Jack also told him to keep an eye on you."

She turned in her seat to face Pogue. "You swear that's all he said to you?"

"Yes. I have no reason to lie to you, Kaitlin."

"Well he must have told Tyler something else about me without you guys there."

"What did he say?"

"That Jack is my father."

"What?! No way." Pogue yelled. "Seriously?"

"I guess and what I was saying earlier before I left Nicky's... Detective Andrews sent me DNA results on me and my so-called dad, Ben."

"So that's what you were talking about?"

"Yeah, he's not my father and I guess Jack is."

"I'm sorry, Kaitlin."

"Yeah... I literally have nobody." she paused, then shook her head. "So enough about me... why are you helping me and being so nice to me? Knowing that I killed my brother and friends in that accident."

"Because Kaitlin."

"But why?"

"I think I'm the only one on your side."

"And why is that?"

Pogue sighed. "We're... family." her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.


End file.
